Together
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Refusing help was something Boruto had gotten good at. He had lost a great deal of things and and had no hope of getting them back, rejecting any form of support brought his way. When he's forced into a group with others like him, he finds more than he ever had to begin with. Kawaki shows him a thing or two about this crazy thing called life. KawaBoru. Collaboration with Kaname84!
1. Support

**Together**

Chapter One

_Support_

* * *

Himawari carried the bag full of ramen cups up the stairs to her apartment building, hoping it would cheer up her brother. They hadn't had ramen in a while and it would be nice to sit down and eat together. She usually went straight to bed after she got off work, her long days at the hospital wearing her out. It was alright considering she loved her job, but getting off at eleven pm and starting her shift at seven am the next morning left no time to spare for anything except sleeping. That meant five days of the week Boruto was left all by himself.

She hated it, knowing he was lonely, but it wouldn't always be this way. Himawari hoped and believed that once she saved enough money to buy a house, things would be different and she could cut her hours back. Once she reached her apartment she unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lights were off as usual and she held back a sigh. The blond was awake, he always was to make sure she got home safely. However she had told him over and over not to sit in the dark all the time. Every morning she would leave with the curtains opened and the house lit only to come home to find it dark and the curtains drawn.

It was a topic that would turn into an argument, most things did, but she didn't want to do that tonight. Himawari was tired and hungry and she just wanted to spend time with her brother. She flicked on the lights and gasped at finding the apartment trashed, furniture knocked over and items scattered about. She slowly walked into the kitchen, setting the bag of ramen down as anger and sadness filled her heart. Boruto had another one of his fits. Why did he do this? Why was this what their relationship had become? It had been over two years and it felt like things would never get better, only worse.

"Boruto!" She yelled, but didn't wait for the blond to answer. She stormed her way over to his room and opened the door. Switching on the lights, she found him sitting on the floor in front of his bed.

"You don't have to yell, I'm not deaf." Boruto grumbled. His hearing was perfectly fine, better than other people's in fact.

"What set you off this time, huh? That you had to go and wreck everything?" She demanded. "We've talked and talked and _talked_, I've asked and pleaded, but you . . . you keep acting like this."

"Like what? Like _what_, Himawari?" He asked and turned his head towards her, his own voice rasing.

Himawari clenched her fists. "Like a brat! Like a complete and utter jerk! I don't deserve to be treated the way you treat me, I've done nothing but try to be there for you. And yet we keep having the same conversations and nothing changes."

Boruto gritted his teeth. "No one asked you to do anything. I never asked for your help. I never asked for anything!"

The younger Uzumaki took a deep breath, trying to get through to him. "I'm tired. I'm tired of constantly fighting and seeing you be miserable. You cut off all your friends, you never leave the apartment, it's not healthy. I just want you to be okay . . . I want you to be happy and for us to . . . to be like we used to . . . I want my brother back."

The blond scuffed bitterly and turned his head away, chest feeling tight. "Yeah, well I'm tired of a lot of things too. Do you think I _want_ any of this shit? I'm not miserable by choice." He spat. "Be like we used to . . . be like _I _used to . . . how fucking dare you. There is no going back, so stop dreaming. I'll never be the same again no matter what I want! I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life! And you have the nerve to ask me to _change_? You-"

"Your attitude has nothing to do with being blind!" Himawari cut him off. He was trying to turn this around, pass the blame that he never took for himself. She wouldn't let him make her feel guilty. Not anymore. "I'm done with your tantrums and your pity party. I can't take this anymore." She said, voice growing quiet as tears filled her eyes. She wasn't going to make excuses for him anymore, she wasn't going to justify his actions when he didn't care about her feelings. "You need help . . . the kind that I can't give you."

Boruto didn't expected that last bit, wondering if this meant she would kick him out. A large part of him hoped she did. Then she would be free of him and have a chance for that happiness she always went on about. He kept quiet as she walked away, crossing the hall to close her bedroom door behind her. He knew he should go apologize, everything she said was right . . . she was always right. He treated her like shit when she put her life on hold to look after him. It was scary how much their relationship had changed in just two years. It hurt and while he didn't enjoy hurting her, it always turned out that way. He would lose him temper . . . something that happened easily compared to in the past.

He was filled with so many emotions that he kept bottled up. There was so much he refused to let out and ignore, but anger wasn't one of them. It was his outlet and he had plenty of it to spare. He was mad at the world, mad at his life, mad at himself . . . even his sister couldn't put up with him forever. He was waiting for that breaking point so he could take her off the list of his regrets. Boruto didn't know how to change, he didn't know where to start when he couldn't navigate his own feelings, but he knew at least he could stop being a burden to Himawari. If he got her to kick him out then maybe he could focus on himself rather than worrying about how much she was pushing herself. Or maybe he would continue his downward spiral without taking her down with him.

…

A week after their argument, Boruto was standing in the living room as his sister rushed around. She hadn't reached the end of her rope like he thought and instead was taking a different approach. Now he was being dragged against his will to some support group. The blond wanted to throw up. What the hell was she thinking, what sane person would stick a blind man in a room with other blind people? What were they going to do, compare their blindness? Talk about how it felt to see nothing but darkness? Boruto wasn't interested, not one bit. However Himawari wasn't giving him a choice. She literally smacked him upside the head and ordered him to go. She was done being nice.

While it was good to witness that old fire in her again, he didn't like that it was directed at him. She was determined and rearranged her work schedule so she could drive him there and pick him up. He didn't see the point and didn't want whatever help this would offer, if she was going to force him into therapy then he'd rather go to a proper shrink. Why did other people have to be around? Was she hoping he made some friends? Boruto snorted at the idea.

"Alright, I've got you all set." Himawari said as came over and placed a shoulder bag strap over his head to lie diagonally across his torso. "Snacks, juice, an extra pair of sunglasses and your cell phone."

Boruto pushed up the pair of black lenses to stare down at her, making a face at the sound of her peepy voice. "I'm not five and we're not going to a playdate. I don't need all this junk."

"Well you're going to take it so suck it up, you big baby." She said and pulled his sunglasses back down. Then she took his arm, placing that wretched thing in his hand.

The blond shoved it back at her with a scowl. "I don't want that stupid cane." A constant reminder that he was handicaped.

"Stop being difficult! You know you can't get around outside without it, especially in new places. Don't make me duct tape it to you."

He didn't doubt she would, grumbling as she pressed it into his hand again. "Damn it. I wouldn't need it if you weren't making me go out in the first place." _Support group_ . . . what a load of bull. He tightened the black cord around his wrist and then held the cold metal properly, the white retractable device extending when he pressed a button. "Let's get this over with."

They left the apartment building and got into the younger Uzumaki's car. Once they were buckled in, Himawari drove them to the care center where the meeting was being held. She heard about the program at work and decided to sign her brother up for it. The mediator for the group was one of the best and she was more than willing to pay the fee, this was her only hope of knocking some sense into Boruto. The blond was dreading it the more time passed and noted it was a pretty good distance away. He wished she wouldn't go through the trouble of doing this, of dealing with him. He was the older brother, it was his job to take care of her . . . now she was stuck taking care of him.

It pissed him off. He used to be so dependable, so active, so . . . . . he used to be a lot of things. Now he wasn't jack shit and mooched off his sister while she worked her ass off. The whole situation was one of the things that set him off, he didn't want to be so helpless. When they pulled into the parking lot, Himawari came around to his side after she cut the engine. He took her arm after he got out of the car and let her lead him inside. The place smelled like lavender and the scent lessened his irritation a little, smoothing out his furrowed brow. At least it didn't stink. He could hear people talking and moving around them and hoped this group wouldn't end up being a large one.

They walked down a hallway and then rounded a corner, stopping a couple feet down. Himawari told him that this was the room and opened the door to his left. Apparently they were early and no one else was there yet, his sister being annoyingly considerate. He let go of her arm and walked in with his cane moving back and forth across the wooden floor. Boruto maneuvered his way around the room to get an idea of the layout, chairs gathered in the center. He felt around the circle and counted nine of them in total. That was definitely not a small group.

Himawari watched him for a couple minutes before she had to get going, her pager already starting to beep. Boruto told her to go ahead and ditch him before the sound got on his nerves. She captured him in a hug and said to call her if he needed to, but not if it was because he wanted to leave. He huffed, telling her to scram. He would be fine on his own and she worried too much. The blond heard the door close behind her and soon the room felt that much bigger. It always got like this when he was alone, the darkness seemed to stretch on forever.

Boruto sat down in one of the chairs and retracted his cane. Then he put it in the bag his sister had packed, hand brushing up against a juice box. He rolled his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips, giving in and taking out the kid's drink. He set the bag on the floor and tore off the straw. After feeling for the puncture point with his finger, he gently stabbed the straw through and sipped the apple juice. Not a minute later the door burst open causing him to jolt in his seat. Two pairs of feet were rapidly approaching, so fast that they couldn't have been blind.

"Hey-" A soft, cheerful voice rang, cutting off abruptly along with the movement in the room. Then the voice whispered, "oh no. Who is that?! Inojin, hide me."

"M-me?" A more timid voice whispered back. "No way. We both should hide."

Were someone's kids running amuck? Boruto decided not to get involved and pretend he couldn't hear them.

Inojin fisted the hem of Hoki's shirt, frowning at the pair of sunglasses staring right at them. "H-he's looking at us . . . creepy."

Hōki fussed with his mask, fearful Boruto was judging him. "Y-you should talk to him." He suggested quietly.

"_Me?_" Inojin squeaked.

"Well _I _can't do it!" Hōki huffed, stomping his foot.

"I knew I shouldn't have left home today . . ." Inojin stressed and started biting his nails.

Boruto sighed, wondering how he ended up on babysitting duty. He picked up his bag and took out two plastic bags, not knowing what was in them and not caring. The snacks should keep the kids occupied for a bit until their parents showed up. "Here. You can have these."

"Is that snacks?" Hōki asked his friend, staring at the bags. "Is he… being nice?"

"We don't take things from strangers, Kawaki said so, remember?" Inojin reminded, even if the treats did look tempting.

It seemed like they would go back and forth all day if Boruto let them. "If you don't want any then I'll just eat them all myself."

"Hmm. I don't know, he's kind of cute, maybe he's safe." Hōki shifted a little closer to where the blond was sitting. "But… he _is _a stranger."

Inojin shuffled right behind him, hand still holding onto his shirt. "Y-you first."

_This is ridiculous_, Boruto inwardly complained. This was why he wasn't good with children.

The door opened once more and Inojin and Hōki turned to see Kawaki walking in, catching them red handed. "The fuck are you two doing?" His much deeper voice rang through the room. "And who is that?"

Boruto hoped that was their father or older brother, someone to round them up. "They wandered in here." He explained and set the bags in his lap, resuming drinking his juice.

"Kawaki, this stranger is lost." Hōki explained in confusion. "He offered us snacks but we didn't take them. Like you said."

"Yeah." Inojin chimed in.

"Looked like you were about to." Kawaki snorted and then looked over to Boruto. "Anyway, they didn't wander in here on accident. We're part of a support group that meets here."

"Every Monday and Thursday?" Boruto questioned. "That's what I'm here for too." _Unfortunately_, but the fact that those kids were here was concerning. "Aren't they a little . . . young for this kind of thing?"

"Hey!" Hōki huffed but quickly hid behind Kawaki, Inojin following suit. "What is he trying to say?"

"Are you blind?" Kawaki asked a little harsher than necessary, but he was curious of the shades and the misunderstanding.

Boruto on the other hand was starting to suspect this wasn't a support group for blind people after all. "As a matter of fact, I am." Not that he needed to be reminded. Great ice breaker, he was sure they would all end up being buddy buddy. "Newbies never show up early, huh?"

"Shit." Kawaki sighed and then pushed the guys from behind him. "Now apologize."

"What?" Hōki frowned, brows furrowing as he grabbed hold of Kawaki's shirt and peeked back at Boruto. "Are you… you're really blind?"

"Last time I checked." Boruto answered. So maybe they weren't litteral kids, but they sure sounded and acted like children.

Inojin peeked around Hōki. "Test him." He whispered, none the wiser that the blond could easily hear everything they were saying.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kawaki scoffed. "Let's sit down and introduce ourselves."

The three chairs to his right were claimed and the smell of cologne filled Boruto's nose. He kept his head straight, starting to realize he was out of his element. What now? Friendly chatter? He didn't know if this group thing would be easier if he played nice or if he just ignored everyone.

In the end he passed the two bags to whoever was sitting next to him. "For the little ones."

Kawaki accepted the snacks and passed them to Inojin and Hōki who took them excitedly. "Thank you. But, they are adult kids, just so you know."

_Adult kids_, that sounded about right. "Noted."

"About your age, I would say." Kawaki mused as he stared at the new person next to him. "Do you always wear shades? Makes it hard to tell what you really look like."

What did it matter what he looked like? And he doubted the other two were as old as he was, even if they were childish at heart. "I'm twenty eight."

"Twenty eight?" Kawaki asked in surprise. "Shit, I figured you were younger than them."

"Ha Ha, you're still the oldest in the room." Hōki snickered. "I'm Hōki, and I'm twenty five!"

Inojin gathered his courage, introducing himself to the stranger. "M-my name is Inojin. I'm twenty four."

They were still older than Boruto would have guessed, but he figured even that young they could need a group like this. He certainly didn't. "Boruto."

"Are you defensive about the shades? You just ignored me completely." Kawaki muttered, kicking back in his chair and sighing. "If you don't want to take them off just say so."

Boruto went back to his juice again and focused on draining the box. He wasn't defensive, but he didn't feel like explaining himself either.

"Don't make him uncomfortable." Hōki said, swatting Kawaki in the chest. "You should be nice. He's totally your type."

"Fuck you." Kawaki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Boruto almost choked, coughing as he tried not to get juice everywhere. What kind of group was this?

"Want me to ask if he's gay?" Hōki whispered and Kawaki had half a mind to knock him out.

The blond put the empty juice box in his bag and crossed his legs at the knees, wishing he could look at the clock and see how much longer he had to put up with this. The door opened again and this time he heard the sound of a wheelchair.

Metal rolled in and made his way to the empty gap between two seats. "Hey gang. Glad to see you all made it here safe."

"Hey Metal! We got a new member, Boruto." Hōki explained as he waved excitedly and then whispered, "Kawaki has the hots for him."

"He has snacks." Inojin added on.

"Hōki, he's blind. Not deaf." Kawaki grumbled. It was a good thing he had a soft spot for the people in this support group.

Metal blinked a few times before looking at the blond. "I see . . . welcome to the group. We're good people, so don't worry about fitting in. There's no judgment here."

Boruto nodded, but wasn't really interested in fitting in. He was here because he had to be.

The door slammed open. "What's up bitches?" A new voice boomed, throaty but loud. "Y'all won't believe what happened to me today!"

"Ooh, Ooh, I'll take a guess!" Hōki bounced in his seat, raising his hand.

"Don't bother. It's obvious. He relapsed." Kawaki mumbled. "It doesn't make it okay just because you came out ahead, Iwabe."

Metal frowned, sharing a look with Inojin. He had been doing so well too, but sadly he was one of the ones who had a harder time staying on track. Metal could relate though since he hadn't experienced the most positive weekend. When you're down, sometimes you tended to stay that way.

"Don't be an ass, Kawaki. I was gonna ask everybody to dinner on me tonight. But now… you're not invited." Iwabe turned his nose up as he walked over and plopped down on the chair next to Metal.

"That's mean, Iwabe. You know Kawaki isn't really an ass on the inside." Hōki defended.

"Just on the outside?" Boruto blurted out with a raised brow. He didn't mean to jump in, but the adult kid was throwing insults on the down low. They all seemed pretty close.

Kawaki gawked at Boruto in disbelief, trying to figure out where he came from all of a sudden. Hōki just laughed so hard he started snorting and slapping his leg.

"Yes, no, I… I mean… Inojin, you tell him." He continued to giggle and Kawaki felt his temper flaring.

Inojin mulled his lips together, trying to keep his own laughter contained. "He . . . pretends."

"Damn pretender." Iwabe cackled and Kawaki scowled at him.

"Shut the fuck up before I kick your ass." Kawaki growled and pulled the stress ball out of his pocket to take his frustrations out on it.

The door opened yet again and Metal quickly used the distraction. "Oh look, the girls are here."

Sumire held the door open for Sarada before following her in. They took their seats next to Iwabe, leaving one open beside Boruto and another on Metal's left.

"Hey guys. Who's the new guy?" Sarada asked as she crossed her legs and pulled her sleeves down over her hands, clutching them.

"Boruto." Metal took the liberty of introducing. "And this is Sumire and Sarada." He said and then mouthed, "He's blind."

Sumire's eyes widened and she took another look at the blond man. Everyone here had their own problems and issues, but she never expected someone like him to join. It wasn't a bad thing and she welcomed the diversity, however it was certainly odd.

"Kawaki is mad because he has a crush on Boruto, but sadly the feeling isn't mutual." Hōki explained with a sigh and patted Kawaki's shoulder. "It's okay, you'll find somebody one day."

"I'm the one who shouldn't have showed up today." Kawaki groaned and worked on the squishy ball faster.

It was becoming clear that Boruto was put in a group with all kinds of personality types and he wondered how the hell he was going to pull this off. Himawari wouldn't force him to come to every meeting, right? The door opened for the umpteeth time and hopefully the last. He didn't sign up for any of this, his sister did and he really wished she hadn't. The more time that passed and the more people that came increased his irritation. This was a bad idea, it was too many people and he wanted to leave.

What was Himawari thinking? What kind of support was he going to get from this? They were obviously tight knit and had a good dynamic going, what purpose did he have in being there? He might have stopped socializing and making connections with others, but he could still see strong bonds when he was faced with them. They were all close friends. Two sets of footsteps came over and completed the circle. One filled the empty chair next to Metal and the other sat down right next to Boruto.

Shikadai looked around at familiar faces, finding everyone accounted for along with a newbie. "Boruto Uzumaki." He addressed the man to his left. "I talked with your sister on the phone, it's great to have you. I'm Shikadai."

Boruto figured he was the mediator. He definitely had that air about him and knew his sister had gotten him into this mess. "Yeah . . . thanks."

"I'm Chocho!" A female voice spoke up energetically. "You can call me Cho if you want. I'm our group's bodyguard. If you have any problems, let me know and I'll knock them out."

"Did everyone else already introduce themselves?" Shikadai asked.

"Yes. It's been a shitty meet so far thanks to Hōki." Kawaki said, still working the ball in his hand.

Hōki sighed and waved Kawaki off. "He's just having an episode because Boruto's not gay."

Shikadai shook his head with a smile, there was always something going on. He chose not to comment and let the blond take matters into his own hands if he was able. If not, he would step in although he doubted he would need to. From what his sister said, Boruto had quite the temper. Losing his cool would give him the opportunity to make progress. It worked with Kawaki after all, he was the toughest person Shikadai had ever dealt with. He would be an interesting addition and hopefully help the group grow while he did the same. Boruto couldn't care less about the comment regarding his sexuality, but the sound of Kawaki squeezing that ball was starting to set him on edge.

It had a subtle squeak, one that probably wouldn't bother anyone else. However Boruto wasn't like everyone else. He had put up with it ever since the man had brought it out in the first place. He didn't show any signs of stopping and the blond didn't have the patience to wait for him to. Damning the consequences, Boruto reached over and placed his hand over Kawaki's to make him stop.

Kawaki's squeezing came to an abrupt halt and he stared down at the smaller, warmer hand laying over his. His grey eyes rose to stare at dark shades and he grimaced. "What?" He asked, unsure why he was being touched and why he was so mad he couldn't see the eyes behind those glasses.

"You're driving me nuts." Boruto told him and then removed his hand.

"So, he _is _gay?" Hōki wondered aloud while scratching his head.

"Driving you nuts?" Kawaki huffed. "How?!"

The sudden raise in volume made Boruto turn his head towards the other man. "It's squeaking right in my ear." He grunted.

"Everybody shh, the magic is working." Hōki whispered and Inojin watched on in amazement.

"Do you see the shit I have to put up with?" Kawaki pointed back at Hōki and only then realized the blond couldn't see anything. He sighed, feeling his anger dissipating. "It helps me calm down."

Boruto knew what a stress ball was, but he had never heard one so noisy. "Maybe get one that doesn't squeak."

"Feisty. I like it." Sarada mused, her mood brightening as she watched the group drama. This was the one place she felt she could smile.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Sumire said with a pointed look at the raven sitting next to her. "The feisty ones always shine the brightest."

"Don't you start." Sarada blushed, eyes narrowing as they cut to the side. Sumire was always too much for her. The lavender haired girl simply grinned in response.

"It doesn't squeak." Kawaki argued, ignoring the girls.

"Hate to break it to you, but it does." Boruto insisted.

Metal leaned over a little towards Iwabe to ask for a third opinion. "Does it squeak?" He never really paid attention to it.

"Uh… I mean I don't know about _squeak_… more like a… _whoosh._" Iwabe tried to explain.

"You're just hearing shit." Kawaki scoffed and then glared down at the ball in his hand before beginning to squeeze it slowly. _Was there a squeak?_

Boruto was about to make another comment when it hit him. The whole group was watching their little spectacle and while he didn't care what other people thought, he didn't want to be the center of attention. The blond let it go for the moment and waited for Shikadai to do something. Wasn't he the leader of the group? Surely he didn't let everyone ramble on and on about nothing all day. Weren't they supposed to be talking about support or some shit? Unknowingly to him, this was the norm. Shikadai often let them control the conversation. This was their time, this was their place to say whatever they needed to say without someone tuning them out or silencing their voice.

Mondays were always filled with chatter, but this group wasn't like the others at the care center. Shikadai had a different approach and did many things with the group other than sit around and talk. He couldn't wait to turn Boruto's misconceptions around like all the others in the past. Soon the conversation shifted and they went one by one telling everyone how their weekend went, some good, some decent, and some not so good. Metal was struggling with staying motivated and Iwabe had relapsed, the Nara giving him a firm and scolding look at the information. Boruto learned that Iwabe was a gambler fighting against his impulses to roll the dice.

Sarada and Sumire didn't go into any details about their individual issues, but said things had been getting better. Chocho was more than happy to retell a little of her story for Boruto's sake, proud to be five years sober as she continues to battle her addiction. Inojin simply nodded when he was asked how his weekend went although he opened more when Hōki started talking about the sleepover they had. Kawaki said his weekend had been whatever to which Shikadai pressed for a real answer. After he said it was fine, everyone's attention moved on to Boruto. He could feel their eyes on him and he didn't like it.

Given that other people got away with one worded answers, he said it was alright and left it at that. Time had surprisingly gone by quickly and Boruto was caught off guard when Shikadai started wrapping it up.

"Good work today, everyone. Let's try our best the rest of the week." He encouraged. "Don't forget to vote in our group chat to decide what we'll be doing Thursday." The next part was directed at Boruto and spoken at a lower volume. "I'll stay behind to help you set it up."

The blond thought the other man was sly, saying he was going to help without giving Boruto a choice about joining the group chat in the first place. The others said their goodbyes as they filed out and it wasn't long after that that Himawari showed up. She jumped on the chance to help Shikadai set up the chat on his phone, making sure the app they used would read out the text messages and activate talk to text. Boruto didn't take any part in the affair and was perfectly content staying out of it. Once everything was set up, they finally left and got in the car. His sister assaulted him with questions the whole ride back to the apartment and he couldn't understand why she was so excited about it.

The support group was supposed to help him change for the better? It still sounded as unbelievable as before he attended the meeting. The group was cute and all, but it just wasn't for him. Boruto prefered to be on his own anyway . . . if only Himawari would see that. He couldn't be fixed, he couldn't be repaired and polished all shiny and new. He was stuck and as much as he hated it, he had accepted the fact. It was time she did too. She had to go back to work after she dropped him off and he was glad to be back in the familiarity of the apartment. He didn't hesitate to get rid of his wretched cane, begrudgingly hanging it by the door where it belonged. He had tried to hide it before, but Himawari always found it in the end.

Truthfully he was worn out and decided to lie down for a nap. Two days a week he would have to be dragged away to that circle of strangers, but little did he know it would change his life forever.


	2. Paint

**Together**

Chapter Two

_Paint_

* * *

Thursday arrived and Kawaki was looking forward to meeting his support group, as he always was these days. So, the last one was a little on the _trying _side, but it still gave him an escape. One he knew he needed. It had taken a long time for him to acknowledge his faults and to truly want to control his rage. Having it court ordered was one thing, but actually wanting to change—it was very different for him.

Shikadai was good at what he did. He had a way of getting people to open up without overwhelming them. That was important and though it was unusual for the counselor to bring new people in their group, it's how they'd all ended up together. He knew how to group the right people together and they all understood the most important thing.

They needed each other.

Boruto needed them and they would of course welcome him into their circle. It could get dramatic. It could get scary and emotional. But they all cared. They knew what was best after each of them had been woken up and while they still struggled with their demons daily, they trudged through together.

It was the first time Kawaki had met a blind person and he wanted to know more about the blond and his story. He knew these things couldn't be rushed though and would be patient. Today they would all meet again and he couldn't wait to see how things went.

While he was walking down the street towards the building they always met at, his phone was going off back to back. Kawaki tried not to let it annoy him as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw several texts from Hōki.

'_Bet you can't wait to see BoRuTo today.'_

'_If you play nice and smell good, you might have a chance!'_

'_We're going early so you can't try anything funny.'_

A picture followed the last text, of Hōki and Inojin smiling into the camera while showing off a couple of smoothies. Kawaki rolled his eyes and scrolled down.

'_Oh, Boruto brought snacks again today.'_

'_And I'm talking about him.'_

'_Aw you're gonna die when you see him! Better hurry!'_

Kawaki returned his phone to his pocket after silencing it and continued on his way. Seemed like today wouldn't be easy on him either, but he hoped most of all that Boruto didn't feel uncomfortable. When Hōki went off, he really and truly didn't know what to say to him.

When he finally walked in, he found Boruto sipping a smoothie of his own and the other two huddled close to him. Inojin appeared excited in a subdued kind of way and Hōki was overly enthusiastic, gripping Boruto's free hand and linking their fingers together.

"You're the same size as us, Boruto!" He beamed and then started poking at Boruto's stomach. "Oh but, wow~" Hōki's dark blue eyes darted to Kawaki and mask or no mask, there was no hiding how smug the look he was giving was. "You're in really good shape, huh?"

"I run." The blond said shortly, having no idea why the little ones warmed up to him so quickly. Were they that easily won over by snacks? "Please stop poking me."

"Ooh, you run?" Hōki gasped. "I tried it once. Not for me unless I have to."

"Are you talking about a treadmill too or an actual track?" While Boruto wasn't determined to make friends or anything like that, he toned down his rudeness around the other two. They didn't seem like they could take being yelled at.

"_Me? _Oh, I mean in general." Hōki laughed until he snorted. "And… and I… I don't like people looking at me."

Boruto hummed and uncharacteristically took a chance at humor. "Well you don't have to worry, I won't be looking at anything." It had been a long time and he was rusty, but surely that was passable.

Hōki giggled and latched his arms around Boruto's middle, resting his head over his shoulder as he hugged him. "You're easy to be around… but I wouldn't mind you seeing me."

Inojin smiled widely, proud of his best friend. "High praise." He said quietly.

Boruto didn't know what he was expected to do with the information or handle being clung to. Himawari was one thing, but these little ones were something else. "Thanks." He eventually got out and was surprised he hadn't tensed up at the contact.

"He's like us, right?" Hōki asked Inojin as Kawaki finally started crossing the room to take a seat.

"I think so." Inojin nodded, but Boruto wasn't in agreement with that. He was older after all and not nearly as sweet and innocent.

"You're both really cute." Hōki sighed as if he couldn't have been happier.

"So are you." Inojin quickly added, not letting Hōki leave himself out.

Boruto didn't know what the hell was going on or why Kawaki was pretending this was normal. Maybe it was, but it wasn't anything he was used to. He figured it was best not to resist it or else tears might spill and silently sipped his smoothie.

"We get it, you're all cute as fuck, can we move on please?" Kawaki pulled the chair in front of him closer and then rested his feet in it and let his head fall back. He thought two cinnamon rolls was enough, he didn't know if he could handle three.

The blond was ready to move on just as much as Kawaki was, however he didn't have anything to talk about. Boruto pushed his sunglasses further up his face and wondered if the pause in conversation felt awkward to anyone else.

"Kawaki just said Boruto was cute as fuck." Hōki whispered to Inojin, a big grin wrinkling his mask. "The big softy is growing up."

Inojin giggled, whispering back, "Where does the time go?"

It was blatant the little ones shipped Boruto and Kawaki together, though he had no idea why. He had no ill feelings towards the other man, but he didn't see what the big appeal was. Perhaps because Boruto couldn't remember the last time he thought about romance and he wasn't looking for it in a support group. Feeding his sweet tooth and downing the rest of his smoothie, he detangled himself from Hōki to go to the bathroom.

After he prepared his cane he stood and asked for directions. "Is there one near here?"

Kawaki was torn for a moment, wanting to offer to lead Boruto there immediately but also not wanting him to think he was trying to assume he couldn't handle it himself. It didn't feel right though, knowing he was in an unfamiliar place and unable to see. If he wanted to act like a baby about it, that's just how it would be. Kawaki would be firm if he had to be.

Getting up from his seat, he walked over to Boruto and placed his hand at the small of his back. "I'll take you."

The blond didn't expect the help much less the touch. Still it wasn't like he could refuse, he had no idea how big the center was and didn't fancy getting lost. "Alright."

"This way," Kawaki urged him along and soon they were in the hallway, making their way down to the restrooms. "Still with the shades?"

"Always." Boruto said as he moved his cane along the floor. "Makes it more obvious, don't you think? Blind man with a cane and a pair of sunglasses . . . no questions asked." That wasn't really his reason, but it was a small part of it. Wearing shades prevented him from unknowingly staring at people and making them uncomfortable. Like this, he didn't have to worry about which way he was looking or feel self conscious about it.

"I guess I see your point. But you don't have to worry about that with the group." Kawaki wanted him to feel at ease, just like the others had helped him when he first came to them.

That was easier said than done. Boruto didn't know them like Kawaki did and he wasn't trying to get to know them, this was all a phase that he had to wait for Himawari to get over. They both went into the restroom and into different stalls to do their business. The blond ended up coming out first and propped his cane up against the wall as he washed his hands.

Kawaki wasn't far behind him, taking the sink next to him to do the same. He stared at Boruto through the mirror in front of him, trying to see through those shades to his eyes. It was impossible to fully judge him without seeing the entirety of his face and Kawaki was undoubtedly interested. It would have been so easy to reach over and pull them away, out of his reach even. But Kawaki wanted him to willingly remove them.

"What if it's just me?" He asked, deciding to go the nicest route to begin with. If it failed, he would take a different approach. Either way, he was going to see those eyes today.

"What do you mean?" Boruto asked, not following.

"It's just you and me here. Nobody to wonder if you can or can't see… I want you to take them off."

Boruto didn't know why the other man was so curious, turning off the water and turning his head towards him. "I don't think I will." He said for no other reason but to tease Kawaki.

"Why not?" Kawaki frowned, not sure what the blond's problem with it was. "It feels like you're hiding."

"I'm not." Boruto told him and then asked where the paper towels were.

"Take them off and I'll tell you." Kawaki bargained, cringing at how much of an ass he was being.

He was seriously bothered by his sunglasses and Boruto felt the urge to keep teasing him. "You know I'm not doing it simply because you asked me to."

Kawaki glared down at those black shades, fingers twitching. He wanted so badly to rip them right off of him. "Just take the damn things off already." It wasn't like he couldn't put them back on.

Boruto broke out into a smile. "Are you going to have an aneurysm if I don't?"

"...maybe." Kawaki wasn't so sure anymore. He just knew he needed to see.

Taking pity on the other man, the blond shook one of his hands before raising it to take off his sunglasses. "Surprise, I look like a normal human being."

He spoke so casually, so unemotionally and yet Kawaki was taken aback by the reveal of his eyes. They were a breathtaking shade of baby blue, bright and absolutely beautiful. They complimented his face so much, piecing the man together and making Kawaki realize one thing.

Hōki was right. He had a crush on Boruto.

The silence stretched on longer than it should have and Boruto wondered what was up, if his silence was a way to get back at Boruto for messing with him. "You good?"

Kawaki floundered at realizing he was just gaping at Boruto, completely lost in his eyes. "I… sorry. It's just…" He couldn't even talk right.

"Not what you expected?" Boruto supplied and slipped the shades back on. He understood, a lot of people lost their eye color when they went blind, but he was one of the lucky ones.

"No." Kawaki admitted, disappointed to have those eyes taken away from him. "So much more."

"Oh . . ." Boruto didn't really know what to say to that. _Thank you?_ "Those paper towels. Mind helping me out now?"

Kawaki pulled a few and grabbed Boruto's hand before placing them in it and then turning his attention back to his face. "You have beautiful eyes, Boruto. I hope you'll show me again sometime." He wanted to be honest, so he was.

Now it was the blond's turn to be taken aback, not expecting the compliment. "Thanks." He said a bit timidly as he slowly dried his hands. His heart decided to kick it up a notch, beating faster in his chest.

"Yeah, whatever." Kawaki huffed, ears burning as his words played over in his own head. He was such an idiot.

After drying his own hands completely, he shifted on his feet, waiting for Boruto to finish and grab his cane. Once he had, Kawaki's hand found its way back to Boruto's back as he led him out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. The blond was thrown off balance by Kawaki's behavior and words. He couldn't figure him out.

By the time they returned to the meeting room, everyone else had arrived and were waiting on them. They sat in their circle and started off by chatting and telling about what they had done on Wednesday. Not much had happened and everybody seemed to be in great spirits. When the day's activity began and they all had to partner up, Kawaki knew he was going to snag Boruto.

"You're with me." He said without giving the blond any other option, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him over to one of the prepared tables.

Each one had its own poster-sized paper and every color of paint. No brushes though. All they had were their fingers and a chance to have fun. Kawaki smiled since activities like this really calmed him and he didn't realize he was still holding on to Boruto. The blond was rendered speechless by the sudden turn of events and all the touching was making it hard to focus. First the little ones and now Kawaki? Did he have some kind of magnetism he wasn't aware of? Boruto stood still as everyone got to work around him, not daring to move as the heat from Kawaki's body was making him question a lot of things. What the fuck.

"Ah, here," Kawaki pulled his arm back to take Boruto's left hand and raise it slightly, then went about rolling up the sleeve. "It's a nice shirt… I'll try not to get you too messy." He mused as he moved to Boruto's right hand to roll that sleeve up at well.

More touching? Kawaki certainly wasn't shy, was he? Boruto nodded his head and let him do as he pleased since he was so keen about it.

"There." He smiled once he finished and then ushered Boruto into the seat. He leaned over Boruto's back and took his hands, Moving the left over the paper, then the right to the paint. "We have all the basic colors here." He explained while moving the blond's hand over the area to familiarize him with it.

"Right." Someone was excited. And close. "Planning on making a masterpiece?"

"No, just a memory." Kawaki chuckled and released his partner to pull his chair a little closer and sit down as well. He still kept close enough to be Boruto's guide whenever he was needed. "But shit, if we're lucky… maybe it will be a masterpiece too."

"A memory . . ." Boruto repeated softly to himself, it was a nice sentiment. When was the last time he strived to make a good one? "I want to use pink."

"Alright, got ya." Kawaki hummed and grabbed one of the disposable bowls and moved it in front of Boruto. Then he brought over the red and the white paints. His hand laid over Boruto's right and moved it to the red paint. "Here's the red. Let's just get a bit." He scooped his fingers in with Boruto and together they moved a portion of the red paint to the empty bowl. "Now, here's the white."

They repeated the process with the white and then the two of them started mixing the two colors in tandem. It turned out that they'd added way more white than red, leaving the mixture a pale pink.

"How pink do you want it? It's like a baby pink now… should we add more red?"

Boruto was sure his face was red at this point, but Kawaki's effort to include him wasn't lost on him. "Darker. More of a hot pink." It was the only pink that mattered.

"Okay, more red." Kawaki nodded and moved their hands back to the red, adding plenty enough this time. As they mixed, that hot pink color became visible and he grinned. "This is perfect. You feel the paper, right? Start anywhere you want and then I'll join… I think I want green."

Boruto was a little lost without Kawaki guiding him anymore and wasn't sure what to do. He could feel the paper, but what was he supposed to paint? Why even bother when he couldn't see it? He stood still for a moment before lowering his hand. _A memory, huh?_ He could do that. Instead of trying to make something in particular, the blonde let his fingers run free and ran paint in random directions.

Kawaki followed his strokes with the green on his own fingertips, carefully creating a tribal look that blended well together. "So much pink. You trying to convert me?" He teased.

"Oh, so you see the fault in your color choosing?" Boruto shot right back. He wondered if this counted as abstract.

"I wasn't complaining… just fucking with you." Kawaki said with a sigh and continued with adding the green.

Maybe Boruto's humor wasn't as passable as he thought. "Yeah . . . I got that."

"Is pink your favorite color?" He wondered as he purposely dragged his fingers over Boruto's hand.

Boruto moved away, thinking he caused the collision. "You could say that."

"I like blue." Kawaki announced.

_But you chose green_, Boruto wanted to say but didn't. "Blues a good color too."

"It's the best in my opinion. I love every blue, but nobody knows that. Except you now…" Kawaki hummed to himself, surprised he was doing all this talking.

And he was sharing all this with Boruto because? "Grey is a close second for me . . . nobody knows that." He joined in for the hell of it, it wouldn't do any harm.

"Grey?" Kawaki cocked a brow, not expecting that. "That's a unique choice… I like grey too, especially for shirts. I'm wearing a grey shirt now."

"That's quite the coincidence." Boruto mused as he reloaded, dipping his fingers in more hot pink paint. This day was . . . kind of bipolar so far. Or maybe he was the one being bipolar, he couldn't be sure, but it was catching him off guard. Why was he finger painting again? "How's it looking? Did I miss anything?"

"It's looking good just—" Kawaki grabbed his hand and pulled it over towards him, to the side of the paper Boruto had been avoiding, whether on purpose or not. "It's empty here."

"Look at them… totally in love." Hōki sighed to his best friend, Inojin joining him as he stared at the pair a few feet away. "I'm so jealous."

"It's really sweet." Inojin agreed.

The little ones were at it again and Boruto pretended he couldn't hear them. He focused on getting the area he had missed while trying to stay out of Kawaki's bubble, but it wasn't an easy task.

"Yeah, that's better." Kawaki praised and then looked over at the paint. "You want to make grey and add it in?"

"Now Kawaki is offering to make another of his favorite colors." Hōki groaned. "Get a room."

"We're in a room." Inojin pointed out.

Boruto wished they would stay over there and keep their attention on finger painting. "Why not? Let's go for it."

"I meant like a bedroom. Ugh makes me more jealous." Hōki sulked.

Kawaki grabbed another empty bowl and then took some paper towels to dry the paint on their hands so it wouldn't affect the grey. He once again took Boruto's hand and guided him through getting the black and the white and blending. He was having a lot more fun than he expected.

"Little more white." Kawaki mumbled, bringing it over with his free hand and then helping Boruto finish mixing. "Just a little lighter than my shirt… closer to my eyes I think."

The touching . . . Boruto needed to tell him to knock it off. "Your eyes?" He questioned instead, unable to let the details slip. "You have grey eyes?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they show some blue, but most of the time just plain old grey." He answered with a smile.

"Hmm." It sounded pretty cool. Boruto had never met anyone with grey eyes before, if only he could see it.

"It's ready, you can add grey wherever you want." Kawaki told him, watching him closely with his own fingers covered in grey paint.

The blond could feel himself starting to get irritated and it continued to grow as he added lines of grey in random places. He wouldn't see Kawaki's eyes and he wouldn't see this stupid painting either. What made him go along with this, how did he get dragged into some group activity? It wasn't like him at all, none of it was. He wanted to leave. His cane was back over where the circle of chairs was set up, but he hated using that wretched thing. Boruto stood and felt around the table before walking off in what he hoped was the direction of the door.

Kawaki frowned as he watched, trying to figure out what had happened—what he said that was wrong. He'd thought he was being nice and helpful and thought that Boruto was enjoying the activity even if he couldn't see it. He didn't understand, but he wanted to, so he got up to follow him.

"Boruto?" He called quietly as he reached his side.

Boruto was feeling along the wall, not giving a shit about getting paint everywhere. "I'm going outside."

"Okay, let me help you." Kawaki said, reaching for his free hand.

The blonde pulled back when he felt the other man's fingers and set his jaw. "No." He was going to do it himself, he was going to walk out of here on his own like a normal person. Blindness be damned.

Kawaki had to remind himself not to get angry. Boruto couldn't see and he could only imagine how frustrating it must have been. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah, well I'm upset!" He yelled, searching more frantically. "Where is the fucking door?!" Not two seconds later his hand brushed against it and he pushed it open, taking a left into the hallway. He didn't get very far before his foot caught on something and he tripped. "Damn it!"

Regardless of his attitude, Kawaki was quick to help steady him. He knew a thing or two about being angry at the world. "Calm down, okay? I'm sorry. It's okay."

_No, it's not. _And it wasn't going to be. "Just . . . just take me outside." Boruto wasn't familiar with the place yet, he couldn't do it on his own no matter how much he wanted to.

"Alright." Kawaki sighed, taking his hand this time without Boruto snatching it away. Quietly, he led the blond outside, hoping the fresh air would help calm him.

Boruto waited until they were further away from the door before he let go of Kawaki's hand and sat down, not caring if he was in the middle of the walkway or not. He closed his eyes and took off his sunglasses before setting them on the concert by his side. He was mad, he was frustrated and wanted to throw something, but deep down there was sadness behind his anger. He should have been used to it by now . . . but it didn't get any easier . . . he didn't have anything other than this darkness.

Kawaki took a seat beside Boruto on the ground, thankful they weren't in the way of anything or anyone. He sighed again, knowing Boruto's frustrations were justified. How would he feel if he couldn't see anything? If he was being honest, he didn't think he could live in total darkness.

"I have this…" He said as he pulled his stress ball out of his pocket. It was a new one he'd just bought the day before, just in case the old one did have a squeak. He hesitantly placed it in Boruto's hand. "It's new and… doesn't squeak. I don't think it does anyway… maybe it will help? It works for me most of the time…"

"A stress ball." If it had been any other situation, Boruto would have snorted. He gave the ball a squeeze for the hell of it and was surprised to find that it was practically silent aside from a faint whooshing sound. Not nearly as annoying, it was definitely an improvement.

A relieved smile covered Kawaki's face as Boruto started working the stress ball. "Is it okay?" He didn't hear anything, but that didn't mean Boruto didn't.

The blond nodded. He continued to take out his anger on the small ball and thought that the fact it was reeling in his temper was extremely odd. Of course that's what it was made for, but he never thought something like this would work on him. He came to a stop when he processed what Kawaki had said.

"New, huh . . ." Boruto trailed and opened his eyes to look down at the object in his hand. "I got paint all over it, didn't I?"

"A little." Kawaki chuckled. "Memories."

Boruto's lips pulled up into a small smile. "You're ridiculous."

"I like making good memories. They're rare gems. Don't you think?"

_Yeah_ . . . he could see that. "I think you're weird." Boruto told him. "But I kind of like it."

"Good. Because I think you're cute. And I definitely like it."

The blond blushed and turned his head so the other man couldn't see it. "Nonsense."

"What? No it's not. I mean it." Kawaki laughed.

Boruto didn't comment and held his hand out over Kawaki's lap to give him back his stress ball. "Here."

"Keep it." Kawaki said, pushing his hand back gently. "It helps… and I still have the squeaker."

"Don't even think about it." Boruto warned, turning to narrow his eyes at him with heated cheeks.

"Don't worry, I won't use it around you. I'll just buy another new one."

"Thank you." He said and started rolling the ball around in his hand. He let out a deep breath through his nose and angled his head towards the sky, listening to the birds flying over them. "Guess we're in for the same thing." In case it wasn't obvious by now.

"Because we're both pissed off?" Kawaki asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"You got it. Welcome to anger management." He chuckled. "Bet the others didn't see that one coming." He certainly put on a nice little show back there.

"Oh… our meetings aren't always just easy and fun. We all have our own issues and we all have bad days. Anything can set anyone off. At least you didn't hurt anybody."

Boruto couldn't imagine that to be honest, but then again he was just beginning to get to know them. It was only his second meeting with the group. "You don't really need your fists to hurt someone . . . ask my sister." He said without knowing why he suddenly decided to share that piece of information.

"You have a sister? Sounds nice…" Kawaki smiled, glad to know Boruto had somebody close to him. "And I know… but I didn't used to give a damn. Sometimes I still don't care, if I'm having a bad enough day."

The blond understood what that was like. "Most of the time it's just a thought that sets me off, not being able to do something so simple and getting mad about it." It was never a person that pissed him off. It was always himself because he was so fucking useless. "The worst part is after the rage passes . . . and you realize just how much of an asshole you really are."

"It took me a long time to come to that realization. I just didn't care, you know? I didn't care if I hurt anyone else because I was hurting. Everybody was an enemy. I hated myself too." Kawaki confessed. "Metal talks about his feelings like you explained. When he lost his leg, it took his wrestling from him and a lot of other stuff. He tries to stay peppy, but sometimes even we can't cheer him up."

Maybe Boruto had more in common with them than he thought. "Kawaki . . . be honest with me. Does this support thing work? Is it worth it?" He needed to know. If he was going to even consider giving this group a shot, he had to make sure he wasn't offering false hope to himself and to Himawari.

"It really does." Kawaki hummed truthfully. "When I first started, it was only because I had to. It was this or jail. I don't really like jail, so it seemed like the best thing for me to do. I was so fucking mad all the time. I lashed out over everything for no reason and even here when everybody just wanted to help me, I was still so angry. I took it out on them a lot, but they were patient and kind and understanding. They made me want to change and be a better person. So here I am, still coming faithfully even though I was freed six months ago."

Boruto listened thoughtfully and wondered what would have happened if he tried something like this sooner. Maybe it would have helped, but it didn't matter since he was here now. Hearing Kawaki's story made him curious about everyone else's and he was admittingly feeling a lot better than earlier.

"Impressive." That was some control Kawaki had gained considering he didn't so much as raise his voice when Boruto had flipped out on him. "Sorry I yelled at you before . . . you didn't do anything wrong, I was just . . . I wanted to see your eyes." He said and looked in Kawaki's direction with a sad smile. "I feel like I'm missing out."

Kawaki's heart skipped a beat but whether it was Boruto's confession or being able to look directly into his clear blue eyes, he wasn't sure. Still, it flustered him and he cleared his throat, glad the blond couldn't see him at least at this moment. "You don't need to apologize. I understand, really… but they're nothing special so don't feel like that. Just boring grey eyes. Nothing like yours."

"You think so?" Boruto asked quietly, smile widening. He still would have liked to see, grey didn't sound boring at all, but it was sweet of Kawaki to compliment him again. A little embarrassing too.

"I know so." Kawaki hummed and leaned closer to nudge the blond with his elbow. Even if some people considered his eyes to look nice, they dulled in comparison to Boruto's. At least in his opinion.

The blond nudged him back, not about to let him get away with it. "Thanks."

"No, thank you… for showing me again."

He said that as if it was something special. "It's not a big deal." Boruto shrugged, rolling the stress ball in his hand again. "You can see them whenever you want." Wait, what the hell was he saying? He didn't mean that like it sounded . . . however it sounded.

"Really?" Kawaki beamed at that, grinning wide. It made him ridiculously happy. "You don't say that to everyone, do you?" He teased.

Boruto didn't say that to anyone. "No . . . it's a weird thing to say when you think about it."

"Maybe if you said it to someone else. But not me." Kawaki would be glad to keep them to himself because he was just greedy like that.

"That's because you're weird." Boruto reminded, fighting off another smile as he put his sunglasses back on.

"Hey, are you taking it back?" Kawaki huffed, rolling his eyes with a smile. "Whatever. If we don't get back inside soon, Shikadai will come after us. Are you okay to go back?"

Boruto nodded before standing up, taking a few seconds to dust his pants off. "Lead me back in?"

Kawaki joined him, taking his free hand without a second thought. "I can only imagine the shit Hōki will go on about when we get in there." He mused as they walked inside.

He had already gone on about quite a lot, but the blond wasn't going to repeat it. "Who knows. He's got too much energy and a big imagination to match." An adult kid indeed, but endearing he supposed.

"Well, that's because Hōki isn't comfortable with many people and he's _really _comfortable here. He's actually pretty self conscious and easily offended. I know, you would never think. Right?"

It was certainly unexpected. Boruto got the impression he was more confident and outspoken, but he had behaved differently when they first met. "Right . . . I guess I'm lucky he took to me so quickly."

"I think it's because you're like him and Inojin." Kawaki said with a smirk, though he'd never taken the same interest in them that he had Boruto.

"What does that even mean?"

"You're all cinnamon rolls."

Boruto wasn't any less confused. "I'm not following . . . or noticing any similarities." He was older and way more mature, no offense to them.

"Well… you're all short. And cute. And now I know you all have blue eyes too. Crazy right?"

"I'm not short." He quickly protested. Though it was odd they all had the same eye color, and Boruto wasn't going to address the cute comment.

"You're short as fuck." Kawaki snorted as they made their way down the hallway hand in hand.

"I'm _average_." Boruto stressed and figured the other man had to be taller than he was if he was talking smack. "What about you? Are you a giant or what?"

"Giant?" Kawaki laughed. "No. I'm the average one. You're short."

The blond stopped in his tracks. Kawaki had some nerve, but he was going to see for himself. He put the ball in his pocket and then reached forwards, hand coming into contact with Kawaki's chest. _Oh_ . . . . . he told himself not to get distracted by the hard muscle and trailed upwards. His fingers went over his shoulder to the bottom of his neck, but he had to raise up on his toes to reach higher. His paint covered digits ghosted over Kawaki's cheek and almost to the top of his head as he combed through what felt like an undercut.

_Interesting._ "Like I said, you're a giant." Boruto stated and pulled his hand back, mouth suddenly dry.

"Just over six feet. Average." Kawaki chuckled and then took his hand again to start walking.

"Is not." Boruto grumbled.

Kawaki decided not to argue about it since they finally made it to the room. When they went in, everybody was still sitting at their tables with their partners. It wasn't surprising that everyone's attention turned to then either they came back in—and just as they expected, Hōki went off. Kawaki was glad Boruto was in a much better mood and he even helped Kawaki finish their panting which Kawaki asked if he could keep and Boruto agreed. He had no way of knowing that Kawaki had plans for it.


	3. Trouble

**Together**

Chapter Three

_Trouble_

* * *

Boruto's outlook changed a little since Thursday and his conversation with Kawaki. He decided to give the support group a chance and use the gifted stress ball when he felt himself start to go off. No one was around to witness it calm him, but his sister did notice the less snippy attitude and undestroyed apartment when she got home from work. He wasn't a perfect angel or anything, but he was taking a big step in the right direction. At least he hoped so. He even got on the group chat a few times.

Everyone was fairly active and Shikadai was on there too, making him think that perhaps this mediator thing wasn't just a job. Or maybe he was looking into it too much. Sunday night proved to be a particularly chatty time despite the meeting being tomorrow. He sat in bed, waiting for Himawari to get back, as his phone read off messages. The conversations were all over the place, but it brought a sense of normalcy that Boruto had cut out of his life. It was time he let it back in . . . for the time being.

"Metal says: '_An old friend of mine reached out to me just now, wanting to know when I'm free'_."

"Chocho says: '_Sounds like fun, you should accept'_."

"Metal says: '_I don't know. It's been years and she might not be prepared for everything I've got going on'_."

"Chocho says: '_She?! Well well well'_."

Possible romance, huh? Boruto was surprised the little ones weren't jumping in on this.

"Hōki says: '_Oh yay! Send pics'."_

It seemed he spoke too soon.

"Kawaki says: '_Hōki, stay out of it'."_

"Sumire says: '_You won't know until you do it. If she's worth anything then she'll stay no matter what you have going on'_."

"Chocho says: '_Exactly! Go for it, Metal'_."

"Metal says: '_If you all think so. Yeah, why not? I'll invite her over and try to stay positive! It'll be nice to get back in touch'_."

"Chocho says: '_Your house, ey? Metal, you dog'_. Wink wink, smiley face."

"Inojin says: '_Is this another one of those (get a bedroom) things'_?"

The blond frowned. What the fuck?

"Hōki says: '_Yes, Inojin, it is'_."

Boruto took it back, Hōki wasn't as innocent as he pretended to be and was taking Inojin down with him.

"Kawaki says: '_Hōki, stop it'_."

"Hōki says: '_Why, Kawaki? Mad because you haven't had any bedroom time with Boruto?'_."

"Metal says: '_NO! I didn't mean it like that. The only room we'll be using is the living room'_."

"Sumire says: '_Kinky'_."

"Chocho says: '_HA! Sumi'_. Smirk smirk."

They were all a hot mess, but the blond was smiling nonetheless. "Text to chat: Leave Metal alone, if he wants to be kinky that's his business." He said and waited for the message to send. He wasn't going to comment on Hōki's nonsense and decided to let Kawaki handle that.

"Kawaki says: '_That's it. I'm coming for your ass, Hōki'_."

"Metal says: '_Come on, not you too Boruto'_."

"Hōki says: '_Oh but it's Boruto's ass you really want'_."

Boruto's face flamed. He didn't pull any punches, did he? Hōki was determined to make his ship a reality and wasn't afraid to say whatever came to mind. Basically, he was a cheeky little shit.

"Iwabe has joined the chat."

"Hōki says: '_Oh no, he's really coming. Iwabe, help'_."

"Iwabe has left the chat."

"Sarada says: '_Lol'_."

"Inojin says: '_Hōki! Come over and hide at my place'_."

Boruto shook his head. "Text to chat: You realize Kawaki can still see these messages, right Inojin?"

"Kawaki says: '_I'll find both your asses so don't bother'."_

"Chocho says: '_Oh no, not our babies'_. Worried face."

"Sumire says: '_At least we know what happened if they don't show up tomorrow'_."

Damn.

"Metal says: '_Wow, just throwing them to the shark'_."

"Sumire says: '_They gotta learn how to swim some time'_."

"Shikadai says: '_Well I've had my fill of this underwater adventure, see you lot tomorrow. Night'_. Shikadai has left the chat."

"Hōki says: '_Y'all know better. Watch him come just to be nice'_."

Funnily enough, Boruto didn't doubt it. "Text to chat: Spoiled. Absolutely spoiled."

"Chocho says: '_As they should be'_. Heart heart heart."

"Hōki says: '_Hahaha Inojin come over. Kawaki will take us out for ice cream'_."

"Inojin says: '_Okay, be there in a sec'_."

That was some ass kicking Kawaki was giving. Yep. "Text to chat: Kawaki, you're too soft. Some stern dad you are."

"Sumire says: '_Dad is right. Him and his little gremlins. You gotta love 'em'_."

"Chocho says: '_Papa Kawaki. I'm a fan'_. Rolls on the floor while laughing."

"Metal says: '_We love them alright. Even though they're so bad'_."

"Hōki says: '_Hurry bro and papa Kawaki, I'm hungry'_."

"Kawaki has left the chat."

"Sarada says: '_Lol'_."

"Metal and Sumire have left the chat."

"Chocho says: '_Aw man, we didn't pick who the mom is yet'_."

"Hōki says: '_It's Boruto of course'_."

There he went again, ever vigilant. "Leave chat." Boruto said and dropped his phone down on the mattress. He wasn't staying around for that nonsense.

The sound of the door opening had the blond on his feet and he made his way into the living room. He could smell the take out, knowing she didn't have the energy to cook dinner. Once again he was left feeling useless. Unemployed and unskilled compared to other blind people, Boruto had little to nothing to contribute. Himawari was doing it all. Some older brother he was. Starting to get frustrated, he took the stress ball out of his pocket and tried to keep his attitude to himself. After all the shit she deals with at work, she didn't deserve for him to add more at home.

Himawari ended up getting something just for Boruto and went straight to bed after she gave him a hug. He was proud of how much she had grown, being more of an adult than he had been these last two years. Truth be told he should have spent that time learning how to manage himself better. Sure he could get dressed and shower and all that stuff, it didn't take long at all to navigate those routines. He knew how to get around with that wretched cane and memorize locations and layouts after a while. Still, there were things he never bothered to relearn.

He hadn't touched a stove in ages and he could pick up around the apartment if he put forth the effort to control his temper. Maybe he could walk to the market down the street and get groceries, little things like that that would help Himawari out. He knew it was possible, but he had never bothered. All these thoughts bounced around in his head as he ate and he was well aware it wouldn't kill him to do something. Hell, he wanted to do something other than sit around all day and listen to the television. Even running on the treadmill got old and he could never do it for as long as he used to, it just reminded him that he couldn't ever run track again.

Another one of his triggers . . . he was set off pretty easily, huh? The question was whether or not it was worth it to attempt these things. Did he still want his sister to be rid of him? Two meetings of support group and a week later, he was already getting a little better. A lot better in fact in some cases. Boruto decided to give it a shot, why not strive for more? It would be nice if he could . . . if he could make Himawari smile and create some good memories. It was about time they had some, wasn't it? And it worked out alright with Kawaki. Mind made up, the blond was going to start helping out more this week.

The next morning Himawari drove him to the care center to drop him off, bag packed and all. No matter what he said she was determined to do so and it made her feel better to know he had everything he needed packed away. He supposed it was a win-win, the little ones sure enjoyed sharing his snacks. The meeting opened with the others grilling Metal about his special lady friend since he had left the chat before telling anyone how it went. Apparently his old friend agreed to the invite and was coming over Wednesday, giving him roughly two days to prepare.

Shikadai went around the group and asked how everyone's weekend went just like he did last Monday. Now a part of the chat, Boruto wondered why the other man did that considering he and everyone else should already know. Meanwhile the Nara was pleased by how quickly the blond was settling in. It was good to see that his decision to let Kawaki handle him when he got upset Thursday had been right. As for his routine questions, it was important the group members talked face to face and it gave them another chance to say things they might have hesitated about before.

The topic changed after Iwabe went into a story about what happened to him on his way here this morning. Boruto was realizing the man was really dramatic, but fun to listen to all the same. Inojin got up to use the bathroom in the middle of it and Chocho went on a rant about her co-workers after Iwabe was finished. She was a chef at a steakhouse, working her way up to head chef. The blond was listening to her complaints, though couldn't help but notice the increase of voices in the hallway. They weren't the only ones in the care center and he figured there might be some event going on judging from how loud it was getting.

It also came to his attention that when Chocho had said her peace, Inojin still wasn't back yet. Before anyone else could take the floor and start another conversation, he brought it to everyone's attention. "Isn't Inojin taking awhile?"

"Now that you mention it . . ." Metal trailed and shared worried looks around the circle.

"Oh no… Kawaki?" Hōki looked to Kawaki who was trying not to get concerned about it.

His leg bounced where he sat and he scoffed. "Alright. I'll go check on him." He said as he got up.

"I'll go with you." Shikadai said quickly and got up as well. The crowd outside was rubbing him the wrong way and his instincts told him something was wrong.

"Okay." Kawaki nodded and then the two of them left the room.

Boruto had wanted to go too, but he would just end up slowing them down. The room went silent as everyone waited and it only set the blond on edge. Their reaction meant there was something to be worried about . . . something he didn't know. Sumire reached over and held Sarada's hand when the raven started biting her lip, trying to offer her some comfort. Hōki was the most worked up though and kept his eyes on the door. It was hard to tell what was going on given the number of people moving around in the hallway. However Boruto did pick up on some faint yelling, frowning at the sound.

Not too long after that the doors burst open and nearly everyone jumped. "Iwabe, get the blanket from the shelf." Shikadai instructed as he led a panting Inojin inside.

"Shit." Iwabe bolted from his seat to get the blanket, quickly meeting the pair and handing it to Shikadai so he could wrap it around Inojin.

"Oh no. Oh no." Hōki whispered frantically, fidgeting with his fingers while he stared at his panicked friend and then glanced back at the door. "Where's Kawaki?" His voice has turned so quiet, so frightened.

The mediator sighed as he sat Inojin down on the floor. "Raising hell. Would someone please go calm him down?" Shikadai needed to tend to Inojin first before his panic attack led to him passing out. "Hōki, come down here with us." His presence would help ease the blond.

"I got it." Sumire volunteered and this time Boruto did ask to come along. The lavender haired woman didn't have a problem with it and helped him through the sea of people outside.

They traveled down the hall and this time Boruto could hear the yelling loud and clear. Kawaki was raising hell alright, voices around them talking about calling security. Sumire's brow furrowed as she spotted the taller man punch someone before tossing two others to the side. It wasn't hard for her to put together what happened. Boruto on the other hand had no idea and was completely unsuspecting as to what his companion was planning. Figuring it would be the fastest and most effective way to stop the mini rampage, Sumire pushed Boruto right into Kawaki once they were close enough.

Boruto yelped, bracing himself but never hit the ground. Instead he fell right against a strong chest and familiar cologne. "Um . . . Kawaki?"

Kawaki was breathing heavily, his whole body tense with aggression. He was too worked up to calm down immediately, but his rage died as soon as Boruto bumped into him and the urge to see to his safety took over. He wrapped his arms around him and started dragging him away from the others while trying to calm his breathing. Sumire followed behind them, giving warning looks to the angry and judging audience. She didn't give a fuck if they were mad at Kawaki, if anyone so much as glared at him she would knock a bitch out. The woman could get just as protective as the grey eyed man.

The blond was at a loss at this point and simply let himself be taken to wherever. Sumire watched the pair round the corner, realizing Kawaki was headed outside. She let them be and went back into the meeting room to check in on how Sarada and Inojin were holding up. Kawaki got them outside and away from everyone before he released him, knowing he was safe now and he needed to worry about calming himself down. He got out his new _new_ stress ball and worked it so fast in his hand that it couldn't even keep up. He took deep breaths and paced back and forth, telling himself he had to calm down. Everything was okay.

Boruto could hear the hurried and angry steps along with the long and measured breaths. The shoe was on the other foot now and the blond wasn't sure how to handle this. He had trouble calming himself down, how was he supposed to help Kawaki and return the favor? Deciding not to overthink things too much, he just went for it. He stepped forwards and caught the other man's arm on one of his strides. Then he took off his sunglasses in order to give the Kawaki his full attention, angling his head up more than he used to now that he knew their height difference.

"Cooking. Know anything about it?" Boruto asked. Changing the subject helped, right?

_Cooking? _Kawaki's face fell at the question and it ran through his head several times while he thought of a response, having to work through his anger and remember where to direct it. "Not much." He said, voice a little shaken from his frazzled nerves. When he finally zeroed in on Boruto's eyes, he sighed, his breathing finally settling.

"Hmm. I was thinking about picking it up again." He confessed. "But I can't really do that unsupervised . . . and I might be biting off more than I can chew."

Kawaki smiled and couldn't believe it, but every ounce of his anger washed away at the idea of Boruto wanting to do something like that. And he was so cute. "You can do it. I would love to eat your cooking."

"Who says you get to eat it?" Boruto teased. "I won't feed you anything until I'm sure it's edible. I used to be pretty good, but who knows now. It's a whole new ballgame . . . do you think Chocho would help me out?" She was a chef after all as he conveniently discovered this morning.

"Why her?" Kawaki frowned. "Why can't I help?" It wasn't fair for it to be Chocho.

Well, if he was going to insist. "Alright."

"What?"

Boruto grinning, crossing his arms. "I said alright. You can help me instead." He had wanted Kawaki's help in the first place.

"Really? Like cooking? Me and you?... a date?" Kawaki hadn't expected this.

Boruto hadn't either, at least that bit. "D-date?" He flushed.

"Shit." Kawaki sighed, unable to believe this guy could get any cuter. "Is that a no?"

"Wait a second, let's not get hasty." Boruto got out, not entirely sure how he felt about it. "I . . . I want to do it. Uh, it as in cooking, not it as _it_. Not that that's bad either! I-I mean . . ." God, why was he rambling?

"Whoa, back up." Kawaki laughed softly and rubbed the blond's flailing arms. "Did you just say you wanted to do _it?_"

He hadn't meant for it to come out like that or for the notion to pop in his head. He blamed Hōki. "Nonsense. I said nothing of the sort."

"So that's a no?"

Boruto could hear the smirk, making his cheeks turn a deeper red. "Shut up."

"Fine." He hummed and wrapped his arm around Boruto's shoulder, hugging him to his body as he led him towards the door. He needed to check on Inojin. "Date first, we'll talk about the rest after."

"No we will _not_."

"So you're straight then?" He frowned, just his luck.

Boruto hesitated, wondering if he should give up that bit of information. "I didn't say that . . ." He trailed and put his sunglasses back on.

"Damn just give it to me already." Kawaki groaned and then stiffened, that had _not _come out right at all.

Boruto was not ready for that level of boldness and nearly tripped. "Y-you—_what_?" He couldn't believe the other man just said that.

"That's not what I meant—shit… I just… I meant, give me a straight answer, damn it." Kawaki was sure his face had never felt so hot before.

"I'm not so sure I trust that." The blond mumbled. His heart was hammering in his chest. "Do you come on to all the boys like this?"

"Of course I don't. I don't know why you make me want you so much. But I like it."

There he went again with those killer lines. "I think that's enough out of you." Boruto hadn't had this kind of attention in a long time, much less these feelings running amuck inside of him. Were his palms sweaty?

"Okay. I'll back off." He smiled and they made their way to the meeting room silently.

Inojin had calmed down. He and Hōki were sitting on the floor, holding onto each other for dear life. They both turned to look at Kawaki and Boruto when they stepped in. Kawaki pulled his arm back, hand falling to the small of Boruto's back. He helped him to his seat before turning to the two on the floor.

"Are you okay now?" He asked Inojin, walking over to kneel in front of him.

Inojin came out of the blanket, letting go of Hōki for a moment so he could hug Kawaki. "Thank you for saving me." He whispered in his ear, grip tight.

"It's okay. You know I've got you." Kawaki assured him while rubbing his back soothingly. "I know you were scared… and then I just lost it and that wasn't good for you. I'm sorry."

Inojin shook his head. It was hard being an extreme introvert, he struggled with the simplest of things. He was a lot better than he used to be, but talking to strangers was a battle. Crowds freaked him out and the silliest of things set him into panic attacks. He couldn't help his anxiety and hated making his friends worry. It all just happened so fast. One second he was on his way back from the bathroom and then there were people everywhere. So many . . . too many. He had backed into a corner and covered his ears, wanting them to go away. That only drew attention and suddenly strangers were talking to him, touching him.

He couldn't hear what they were saying and he didn't want to. It had gotten hard to breathe and his chest felt tight, he was afraid his asthma might kick in. And then Kawaki came and the people went away. It was okay that he had got mad, it was okay that he had lost his temper. Inojin forgave that easily when he came out of the blue, saving him in his time of need like some kind of superhero.

"You did good." Inojin told him, wanting to make him understand. "You did good."

"Sorry I was late." Kawaki smiled and poked his nose before getting back to his feet. Then the door burst open.

Kawaki and everyone else looked to see who the intruders were and his heart fell to his stomach at finding two cops walking in. He didn't want to go back to jail. He'd been doing so well too.

Shikadai was the first to move, cracking his neck. Time for some damage control. "Officers." He greeted as he walked towards them. "Mind if we talk outside?" He asked and then said over his shoulder to everyone else, "Be back in a bit gang. Stay put."

Boruto didn't like this, not at all. Inojin clung to Hōki and hoped Kawaki wouldn't be taken away because of him. If he had been braver and stronger, none of this would have happened.

"This doesn't look good . . ." Metal couldn't help but comment, gripping the arms of his wheelchair.

"Fuck." Kawaki groaned once they walked out, palming his face. "Goddamnit."

"It's okay, Kawaki. Please calm down." Hōki said, patting his leg worriedly.

"I don't know what happened. I… I blacked out for a minute. Shit." He was starting to panic, knowing he was going to go back to jail.

Chocho got up and went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder with a firm expression. "Even if Shikadai can't smooth things over, we're not going to abandon you, you hear me? We'll bail you out so fast you'll forget you were even there."

"He could say he's mentally unstable and get off with a warning." Sumire suggested.

"That would never work." Sarada scoffed, scratching her arms as her own anxiety started acting up. Sumire frowned, but knew better than to touch her right now.

"Shit. Shit." Kawaki wasn't calming down. He could have done serious damage. It wouldn't be his first offense. He could be facing serious time.

Boruto feared this whole situation might set everyone off. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He said, easily eavesdropping on the conversation in the hall. "They're talking it out now."

"You can hear them?" Metal asked in surprise. The blond nodded.

"You can?" Iwabe asked, impressed. "Do you have like super ears or something?"

"Iwabe you sound like an idiot." Sarada said with a snort.

Kawaki was still in a panic. Chocho sat him down and tried not to worry herself, unable to sit still while one of her friends was in danger of going to the slammer. Kawaki was too kind a soul for that and she hated the idea of having to watch the police take him away. Not caring what Shikadai said, she crossed the distance to the door and went out into the hall to do something about this.

"Well… damn it." Iwabe sighed loudly. "I should have gone with him."

"So he could knock your ass out again?" Sarada laughed.

"Ouch." Surmire grinned.

"Whatever." Iwabe pouted.

Metal smiled at the memory. "That was the worst bet you ever lost, Iwabe."

Boruto continued to listen to the voices out in the hall, Chocho not being the only new arrival. There were people out there talking about pressing charges. This was such a shitty situation, Kawaki didn't deserve this even if he punched a few people. The blond took out his stress ball and started to squeeze it.

"It doesn't matter." Kawaki finally whispered, more to himself than his friends. "I knew what I was doing. I was aware of the consequences."

Boruto reached over with his free hand to grab Kawaki's, saying this in the nicest possible way, "Hush."

Kawaki turned his sad, fearful eyes to the blond and squeezed his hand. He didn't want to leave. "I'm sorry."

"I'm trying to listen." Boruto explained. Unlike the others, Kawaki's voice called to him like a siren. He could pick it up no matter how quietly he was speaking.

The room went silent then, everybody taking Boruto's words in and giving him the floor. Kawaki just stared at the blond's face, watching for the slightest flicker of emotion to try and gauge what he was hearing. Boruto thought the people pushing charges were ridiculously petty. They weren't listening to a thing Chocho said and Shikadai had to remind her to keep calm. She did a good job of it, but her irritation was clear. Shikadai was making a strong case though he agreed that Kawaki shouldn't have hit anyone. The police were understanding of both sides, but the law was clear. Boruto held Kawaki's hand tighter as he gritted his teeth.

The doors opened and Shikadai and Chocho came back in, the cops right behind them. "Sorry, everyone." The Nara sighed. "Kawaki . . . you're going to have to go with them."

"No!" Inojin yelled, rushing to his feet to stand in their way. "N-no."

"Inojin, don't." Kawaki laid his hand atop his head and managed a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I've got this." He squeezed Boruto's hand once more before letting go, turning to look at him when he kept hanging on. He was frowning, seeming upset as well. "You guys don't worry about me. Okay? You've got each other."

Chocho nodded her head. "Come on, turn those frowns upside down. Remember what I said? We'll get him out."

"Yeah. Before we know it." Kawaki smiled and reluctantly removed his hand from Boruto's. "Hōki, stay with Inojin." He said as he moved over to the cops who were waiting with their handcuffs ready.

"That won't be necessary." Shikadai assured and then looked at Kawaki. "Nice and easy, yeah? Take a deep breath. They'll take you to holdings, but you won't be going to jail. Not on my watch."

They might as well have been the same in Boruto's mind, but he said nothing, hand turning white as he squeezed the stress ball. This was such bullshit. Inojin let Hōki come up and hug him, trying his best not to cry.

"I'm fine." Kawaki promised him with a nod. He wouldn't get himself in more trouble, not when he had people actually worrying about him.

"Alright, let's go." One of the officers spoke. "We won't cuff you until we're outside." He said as he took Kawaki by the arm and started leading him out.

Shikadai turned his attention back to his group, the atmosphere nothing but depressing. He went over to his things setting on the shelf as the others watched Kawaki being taken out before he pulled out a set of keys. Then he came back to the circle. "Well . . . what are you all waiting for? Let's go."

Boruto turned his head towards his voice, brow furrowing. "Go?"

"Where are we going? To save Kawaki?" Hōki asked, coming to hold Boruto's hand with the hand not occupied with Inojin's.

"Of course. Time to pile up in the van, go on a little field trip to the police station." Shikadai smiled. "You didn't think we were letting them get away with this, did you?"

"That's right, stick it to the man!" Iwabe hollered, ready to go.

"Yay!" Hōki's mood lifted immediately. "We can have fun together waiting on Kawaki and then we can all give him a hug!"

"Ugh. Gag." Iwabe huffed.

Metal chuckled, feeling lighter about the situation. "Don't bother resisting it."

Boruto took in a shaky breath before he stood. "Shotgun."

"Damn." Chocho clicked her tongue fondly. It was her spot, but she didn't mind giving it up to Boruto.

Sumire got to her feet as well and held out her hand to Sarada. "Come on, babe. Let's kick some ass."

"Let's!" Sarada agreed, black eyes gleaming mischievously.

Inojin was the only one still feeling down, but his eyes were filled with a rare determination. "We'll save him." He spoke almost silently.

Boruto heard him all the same, he always did. "Without a doubt." He replied and got a small smile in return.

The support group headed out to get back one of their own, but bailing Kawaki out was only the first step. Charges were still going to be pressed and he would still have to go back to court. With a record like his, he wouldn't get off with a warning or be sent to anger management considering he was already in it. Despite cheering everyone up, Shikadai's mind was racing. He knew better than anyone how far Kawaki had come and even though he slipped up, he was trying so hard. He had been doing so well. Going to jail could break him, this time for good. The punishment this time would be harsh . . . and he needed to think of a way to get him out of this. Until the day of Kawaki's court date, Shikadai would be putting together a plan to help his patient and friend.


	4. Date

**Together**

Chapter Four

_Date_

* * *

Kawaki wondered how many times in his life he would act without thinking and get himself into a load of trouble. This was far from the first time and more than likely wouldn't be the last. It was all too much of a bother and one of the reasons he'd decided to become a better person, so he wouldn't end up in this place again. A lot was happening but time seemed to be dragging by. When he was finally faced with a judge, it was up in the air if he would make bail. She wasn't happy with him, an old woman with a stern face—one he'd stood before in the past as well, though she wasn't the only judge who had dealt with him.

All of his past offenses were looked into and she tusked and sighed as she went over every minor detail. Kawaki feared the worst, and his relief at learning he would make bail was short lived when she explained what could happen if he was found guilty, which he was. He would definitely be getting time this round. If he was lucky, she said, a year at least. Five years was what he was facing and to Kawaki that sounded like his whole life.

Depression seized him long before he was back in the holding cell. There were too many fears, too much regret and yet all he could think about was getting high—living his life to the fullest without giving a damn. Why not? He was about to be put away for a long time. Maybe he just needed to let loose and enjoy himself before then. Get wasted. Get laid. He could make it happen and he had faith that he would be bailed out with time to do so before his court date that had yet to be decided.

It turned out that they were already working on it. Only moments after returning to the cell did an officer come for him. His things were returned to him and he was a free man for a little while longer before the real sentence would begin. Resolving himself, Kawaki walked through the station, being escorted by one of the correctional officers.

Once he was shown to the lobby, the officer left him and Kawaki walked ahead. The exit was on his mind, but he pushed it aside when he saw his support group waiting anxiously in a waiting area. They all looked so relieved to see him, but Kawaki didn't have it in him to be happy along with them. He was glad everyone else was happy and okay and calm, but Kawaki had already shifted. He wasn't the same man he had been earlier that day.

Inojin and Hōki were the first ones out of their seats, rushing Kawaki and hugging him tight around his middle. He sighed when the blond apologized repeatedly and Kawaki patted his head, assuring him that everything was fine, even though it wasn't. No matter what he was facing, he knew he was the only one at fault here. He would never blame anyone else, especially not Inojin. The rest of the crew got to their feet as well and Kawaki's gaze zeroed in on the blond with the dark sunglasses who really hadn't wanted to let him go.

Kawaki's chest ached as Boruto stood with his cane, facing him directly with a deep frown on his face. He was listening to Inojin's frantic apologies and Kawaki's attempts to soothe him, but it was obvious Boruto was struggling to keep his distance. He'd been worried about Kawaki too and he'd been so angry about what happened… if only he knew just how bad things were, Kawaki could imagine he'd truly be upset. He wouldn't tell him though, or anyone. He didn't want any of them getting upset or worrying about him. It was already over. He'd worked so hard to change and it was all for naught.

"I'm fine. You guys came to my rescue faster than I could hope." Kawaki smiled reassuringly and spoke as if he were perfectly at ease. It was only on the inside that he was screaming, lost and desperate to escape his personal hell. There was always a quick fix. He just needed to escape his friends so he could find it.

Boruto wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something was off in Kawaki's voice. He could hear it clear as day but had no idea what it meant. Perhaps he was just shaken up. Maybe the experience had brought back bad memories, ones that the blond wasn't aware of. There was a lot about Kawaki that he didn't know. However, he knew him well enough to know he wasn't fine. The blond wasn't doing that well himself and was surprised by his own protectiveness. The others were relieved now . . . but he realized the same thing Shikadai had. It wasn't over this easily, it wouldn't be over so soon. Those petty bastards were going to press charges and Kawaki would have to go to court.

Not wanting to rain on everyone else's parade and rescue mission, Boruto made his way out of the simple building to wait outside. Kawaki watched him leave, telling himself it was for the best. His interest in the blond had been pure, at least that's what he thought… but now he knew the truth. There was nothing pure about him, he couldn't possibly have good intentions and Boruto was way too good for him anyway. Somehow though, even with his heart and mind going insane, he couldn't shake the need to go after him.

Whether he was okay or not, he wanted Boruto and everyone else to be okay. They were all he cared about in the world anymore and he wanted them to do well, even if the same wasn't possible for himself. Did he really want their last moments together as a group to be bad? No. He wanted to make good memories… that was all he'd ever wanted. They had already made some, but now was his last chance. He at least wanted to be remembered as the man Hōki and Inojin saw him to be, and maybe Boruto too, instead of the man he really was. They didn't seem to think he'd done any wrong, but Kawaki knew better.

He also knew he would do so much worse.

Kawaki removed himself politely from the two cinnamon rolls he'd grown to love and was the first one to walk out behind Boruto. He didn't think anything was keeping them here, so he was surprised when the group didn't follow him out immediately. He wouldn't complain though. It was wrong of him, but he wanted even just one moment alone with the blind man.

Boruto was leaning against the building, still and quiet as Kawaki walked over to him. His heart was pounding while also feeling as if it was shattering. He was hurting. It hurt so fucking much but there was no cure for this pain. He barely even knew Boruto at all and yet he wanted to drop down on his knees and beg to be forgiven. He had wanted so badly to be the one to give the blond hope, to make him happy and support him always, but it all had to be stolen away from him.

It wasn't stolen though, was it? Kawaki had thrown it all away.

He was shaking with fear and anxiety and the _urge _he had thought was so far behind him now. He couldn't break down now though. Just one more memory and he could let go.

"Boruto?" He called, voice trembling despite his desperation to keep it steady.

As to be expected the shorter man was upset, angry even, but not at Kawaki. "What's going to happen?" He asked. "They have to have told you something, right? How . . . how bad is it?"

Kawaki was touched by Boruto's concern, enough that his heart clenched in his chest. However, he didn't want to worry him. Of course not, so he forced out a light laugh and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Seems like everything is going to work out. I was worried over nothing, so you don't need to worry either. I'm a free man." It hurt to lie, but it also felt right.

Boruto could tell something was still off, hear it just like he could hear that damn squeaking stress ball when no one else could. "Are you sure that's all?" He pressed. "Is that really it?"

"Yes." Kawaki lied easily. It was so easy to be a bad person, he supposed it was just who he was. "But I… wanted to ask… today. Could we cook together?" His heart had been set on it and he hoped to make it happen before he completely surrendered to the darkness.

He was still holding something back, but Boruto let it go. He let his anger go and his frustrations. For once it happened easily and he was able to take a deep breath and control his temper, Kawaki didn't need him blowing up right now. He needed support and even though Boruto couldn't believe he was thinking something so corny, that's what he was there for. He was part of the group now and he wanted to be there for Kawaki.

"Yeah. Let's go on that date."

"Really?" Kawaki smiled, heart speeding up even more. "Is it okay…? Could we have it at my place and I take you home after… or your sister can come pick you up?" He must have sounded crazy, there was no way Boruto trusted him enough and it was dangerous… he couldn't even see. Going to a new place had to be the last thing he was comfortable with.

Boruto nodded, a smile of his own appearing at the more honesty and happy tone of Kawaki's voice. "Alright. I'll call and let her know." She would be ecstatic to learn he was going over to someone's house, he could already hear he freaking out. "It would be easier if you could drive me back . . . she works late."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

This truly made him happy—knowing he could have one last wholesome memory and with someone as endearing as Boruto. Tonight, he would be happy. He would forget the darkness and ignore his demons until he had to say goodbye.

Other than his excitement, everything else was pushed aside. Kawaki was focused wholly on his date with Boruto and making sure it was absolutely perfect. Shikadai was kind enough to drop them off at the market down from Kawaki's apartment and Boruto didn't seem bothered by Kawaki leading him while holding onto his hand. His hand other carried an empty basket as he glanced over the shelves, unsure what they should get.

"What would you like to cook?" Kawaki asked as they wandered down the isles. "I'm not really picky."

The blond wasn't sure, perhaps something easy since he was out of practice. "Spaghetti?" He suggested and held his retracted cane under his arm. His nose was starting to itch, making him scrunch his face. "Are we in the spice aisle?"

"Whoa, you're good." Kawaki chuckled and reached over to poke Boruto's nose playfully. "We're almost through it now."

"Not really . . . just heightened senses and all that." Boruto said and barely held back a sneeze as they walked past the black pepper. "If we have to pass any cheese, leave me behind. I don't want to risk smelling any of that imported stuff that stinks. Limbergur, I think."

Kawaki smiled, trying to watch where he was going, but it was hard when he just wanted to stare at Boruto. He helped him along, finally finding the isle they needed. "I don't think we have to go over there." He said as he stopped in front of the noodles. "What kind of noodles do you prefer?"

"Thin." Boruto told him. "And ragu tomato sauce." If they were going to do this then they would do it right. He might not have touched a stove in two years, but that didn't mean he forgot what things were the good stuff. Ragu was the only way to go.

"Okay, traditional?" Kawaki asked, having already grabbed the noodles and led them down to the sauce. "Is it really necessary to have so many different kinds?"

"Yeah. More than half of them taste like shit." Boruto said even if he couldn't see what brands were there. When they came to a stop, he waited as Kawaki looked for the right sauce. "Did you check the expiration date?" He asked when he heard it drop into the basket.

Kawaki blinked and picked the sauce back up to check the date on it. Once he found it, he set it back in the basket. "Yep. It's good."

"Alright . . . we still need meat but, what else do you like with it?" Boruto asked, deciding that he wanted to try to make it to the other man's taste.

"Hmm…" It has been a while since he had spaghetti but when he thought about it, he liked it with anything really. "Can we add onions and peppers?"

The blond nodded. "Sure. Lead the way."

"Gladly." Kawaki grinned and held onto his hand a little tighter as they moved to the vegetables. He brought Boruto over to the onions and looked them over. "We only need a small one, right?"

Boruto's eyes were starting to water, but he stepped closer and let go of Kawaki's hand to feel them for himself. A few he brought up to his face to sniff, but he put it in front of the taller man for the last bit of confirmation. "This one. Does it look alright?"

"It looks perfect." Kawaki smiled and took it to place it in the basket, quickly taking the blond's hand again. "Peppers are here."

The blond did the same with the peppers and then handed a couple to Kawaki to examine and add to the basket. Then they went and grabbed the beef. "Okay . . . that's everything." It had been a lot easier to shop than Boruto thought and gave him a little confidence about doing it again on his own.

"Great. Shopping makes me more hungry." Kawaki mused as they walked to the check out. Once he paid for everything, he collected the bags in his left hand, still holding onto Boruto's with his right. "Sorry about all the walking. I don't live far so I walk most places. But I will be able to drive you home."

"It's alright, I need to get more fresh air anyway." Boruto confessed, having been told that many times in the past. Stuck in the apartment all day and all night . . . another factor to his temper problem.

"Ah. Fresh air is good. It helps me calm down sometimes. That, and the stress ball." Only now, Boruto was what was calming him down and the fact that he wasn't letting himself think of any of those bad thoughts. Not yet. "I guess you don't get out a lot, huh?"

"No." The blue eyed man admitted, but maybe that would change now that he was trying to change.

Walking down the sidewalk was starting to bring back memories of that first year after he lost his sight. The sound of the cars was maddening and scary, tripping over cracks in the concrete was frustrating. Simply walking around was one of the few things Boruto pushed himself to learn before he got too angry and said fuck it. It was a lot easier now even if he had to use his wretched cane, though it was more than easy like this. Boruto only accepted help when he wanted it. Knowing he was limited was one of his biggest triggers, but this was nice. All he had to do was follow and let Kawaki lead. He didn't have to worry about anything . . . and Kawaki's hand was so warm.

Thinking about it made his face start to heat up, _we're on a date._

"I wish… we could do more." Kawaki said hesitantly. He did wish they could, but it just wasn't possible anymore. They only had tonight.

"We'll see." Boruto said with a small smile. He was trying to change, but it wouldn't be smooth sailing all the time. "It depends on if you can talk me into it."

Though his heart ached at the loss he anticipated, a soft, sad smile came to his lips. "I bet I could…"

"Oh yeah? What do you bet?" He asked curiously.

"Anything. Everything." Kawaki sighed. He could just feel it. If only the world wasn't so against him.

While Boruto didn't know the reasons behind it, he could still sense the emotions in Kawaki's sigh. This was a good distraction and all, but it was obvious the situation was nagging at the other man's mind. "Everything, huh? Even Iwabe wouldn't make that bet."

"Well, Iwabe loses pretty often." Kawaki shook his head at the thought. "But I don't. I only bet if I already know the outcome."

"If you're so confident about it, then I'll take you up on that." Boruto said before adding, "When you invite me to do something . . . I'll say no and you'll have to give me everything."

"Or you could say yes and still get everything." Kawaki suggested softly.

Boruto laughed at the idea. "So either way I win? Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Kawaki murmured, knowing it was just wishful thinking, but it still made him happy.

After ten minutes, they finally arrived at his apartment and he explained where everything was on the way to the kitchen. He set the bags on the counter and released Boruto's hand, almost going to pull everything out but then he stopped himself.

"Will you unload the bags while I get the pots ready?"

Pleasantly surprised by the question, the blond set his cane down before agreeing to help him get set up. Kawaki busied himself with getting the pots on the stove, his eyes constantly drifting to Boruto. He was taking his time pulling everything out and setting it on the counter and once he was finished, he crumbled up the plastic bags and started feeling around as he moved. He was looking for the garbage can, Kawaki assumed and he wanted to help, but he also wanted to let Boruto do it himself.

"The trash is on the end, under the counter." He explained, wanting to make it easier without just doing it himself.

Boruto followed his instructions and put the bags in after his hand touched the top of the can. Satisfied, he went about familiarizing himself with the kitchen and gauging the size of the room.

"It's not too big, but it's just me, so… it's enough." Kawaki explained as he got his cutting board out and a suitable knife.

"It's very clean." Boruto said, offering some kind of observation.

"Thank you. Cleaning keeps me busy." And less frustrated. "Will you come help me with the vegetables?"

Right, they were here so Kawaki could teach him how to cook again. Boruto went towards Kawaki's voice and came to a stop beside him, standing in front of the counter. He didn't put his hands on the smooth surface yet, knowing the other man had grabbed some things. It would be best not to start knocking things over or cutting himself by mistake.

"I'm ready."

Kawaki got everything ready to be chopped and then pulled Boruto in front of him, placing the knife in his right hand. "You have to watch me or else I'll cut myself." He said teasingly.

"Or I'll end up cutting both of us." Boruto said and brushed his left hand over the onion, grasping it properly the next instant. "Should I just go for it?" Cutting it straight down the middle was doubtful, but maybe he could get close.

"I'll help." Kawaki smiled, letting his left hand lay over Boruto's to help him hold it. "You can feel with your hand here, just work under your hand. It will help you know where you are." Together, they slid the knife over the onion and sliced it down the center. "Even here," he helped Boruto turn one side of the onion to the now flat side and kept his hand on it. "Feel your way through."

Boruto was paying attention, but the whole set up was . . . distracting. He didn't notice it before, didn't remember if he ever had the chance to, but he fit perfectly into Kawaki's arms.

They sliced and diced, taking their time until the task was complete and Kawaki set the knife in the sink, sniffling. "Shit." His eyes were watering like hell and he was finally remembering why he hadn't cut onions in forever.

He wasn't the only one whose face was turning into a waterfall, Boruto was having just as hard a time if not worse due to his sensitive sense of smell. "Was it always like this? Damn it." He sniffed as well and took off his sunglasses to wipe at his eyes. "Almost burns."

Kawaki wiped his eyes and looked at Boruto, smiling wide at the sight of his eyes all red and watery. It didn't take away from how beautiful they were. "Poor baby." He said teasingly as he reached for the beef.

"As if yours aren't red and miserable too." Boruto stated with a huff.

"They are, it's just not a cute look for me. You pull it off though." He laughed and carried the beef over to the stove, dropping it in the pot. "You okay enough to bring over the cutting board so we can add everything in?"

The blond hummed, putting his glasses back on before he carefully picked up the cutting board. "Let me know when you're ready."

Kawaki sulked a bit when Boruto put his shades back on, but decided not to say anything. "Ready." He told him and Boruto carefully dumped the onions and peppers in. Kawaki quickly added some seasoning and then covered the pot, having it set low. "Come here, we can wash our hands and then sit while we wait."

The shorter man went along with him to the sink to wash up and then was taken into the living room. After they sat down on the plush couch, Boruto noted that the other man was sitting closer than he needed to by the strength of his cologne.

"Thanks for doing this." Boruto ended saying. He really did appreciate it.

"Are you kidding? I'm the one that's thankful." Kawaki chuckled and quickly ruffled Boruto's hair before standing back up. "I just remembered, I have something for you."

"What?" He didn't know they were doing gifts.

"Just wait here," Kawaki said before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Boruto to listen to his steps. He only stopped for a few seconds before he returned and sat back down, even closer this time. Boruto could hear something, like thick paper rolling around. "Give me your hand."

Boruto did as he was told, having no clue what it could be. Kawaki moved his hand forward, pulling him until he had to lean forward and then his hand laid over the paper on the coffee table. However, he could feel something on the paper, thick, smooth and prominent.

"Well go on, feel around it." Kawaki said excitedly.

Boruto's curiosity was growing by the second and he traced over the almost 3D lines and curves darting around. He reached out with his other hand as well to help him picture the shapes in his mind, the motion oddly familiar. Soon it hit him what he was touching though there was no way he should have been able to feel the paint to this degree, unless . . . unless Kawaki did something to it. He made it like this so Boruto could see it.

"Our finger painting . . ." The blond trailed quietly, still running his finger tips over the ridges.

"Yeah," Kawaki sighed wistfully. "It's an important memory." One he would never forget.

Boruto couldn't contain his grin. "It doesn't look half bad, not at all."

"I know." Kawaki agreed. "It's actually pretty badass. I just really wanted you to see it too…"

He was glad he did, it was amazing he made this work just so Boruto could see what it looked like. It made it clear that the grey eyed man cared, that he wanted to ensure he was included anyway he could. It was honestly a really sweet gesture.

"I'm really happy you like it." Kawaki said, loving how Boruto continued to feel the painting with that big smile. He was too cute. "I'll go check the food."

After seeing to the meat and vegetables, Kawaki got himself and Boruto a bottle of water and then walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch. The blond accepted the bottle as his mind started racing. He didn't have a gift and a thank you wouldn't be enough, it was worth more than some grateful words. An idea popped into his head and he decided to go through with it before he could back out. Boruto reached over and touched Kawaki's arm, moving it up until he was cupping his jaw. Then he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek though he ended up pecking him closer to his mouth than he intended.

Kawaki sucked in a quick breath, heart screeching to a halt. He wasn't expecting that, not even a little. And why… "w-what was that for?" He asked, neck heating up.

"The painting." Boruto explained as he turned his head to hide his face, drinking from his water bottle to cool down.

"Oh." Kawaki whispered, still surprised but just as thrilled. He really shouldn't have been so happy. It would only make things hurt more. "Thanks." His hand raised, fingers grazing over the side of his mouth where he'd been kissed. Even with those damn shades on, Boruto was so cute.

"No problem." Boruto smiled, but couldn't turn back to him just yet. His face was still warm and his lips tingled a little. _I can't believe I made the first move._

"Are you hiding from me now?" Kawaki leaned closer to him, bumping their shoulders. "Come on,"

"I don't hide." Boruto insisted, but his smile only grew.

"Yeah? Then let me look at you."

Boruto turned his head for a second and then turned it away again. "There."

Kawaki laughed, finding his cuteness to be almost too much. "That wasn't enough… and there's something on your face."

"No there isn't." Boruto protested and brought a hand to his face to check.

During his investigation, his sunglasses were stolen, Kawaki setting them aside on the coffee table. "Got it."

"You're ridiculous." Boruto chuckled before relenting what turned into a silly game and faced Kawaki. "Now you see me."

"I like seeing you." Kawaki said, leaning forward to press his lips against the blond's cheek. He didn't kiss him though, only lingered there, smiling like an idiot.

Somehow this was even more embarrassing than the kiss, but the smile was what made his heart beat faster. "You're ridiculous."

"You already said that," Kawaki mused, not bothering to pull his lips away from Boruto's smooth cheek. "But go on, tell me more."

"Shut up." The blond said in an attempt to hide how flustered he was getting, but he knew it was pretty pointless. The feel of Kawaki's lips was maddening, but he didn't dare move in spite of his rapid pulse. "A-are . . . are you going to kiss me or not?"

Kawaki cocked a brow in surprise. Boruto just kept doing the unexpected and everything was making Kawaki crazy. He asked that like he definitely wouldn't mind being kissed… maybe he wanted to be. Instead of asking, Kawaki just went for it, kissing his date fully on the lips. Even though he asked him to do it, Boruto was still taken unawares. His hands fisted his pant legs at the thighs and he closed his eyes. There was no point in denying it now, he liked Kawaki. He enjoyed being in the other man's presence and hearing his voice. He was learning something new from him all the time, be it about him or himself or life in general. It had been awhile since he let someone get close enough to be his friend and now . . . now he had something more.

Not wanting to push his luck, Kawaki pulled back and Boruto's head followed the movement for a second. That made the taller man laugh softly and he placed another quick kiss to his lips. "You're really sweet Boruto. I'm happy you agreed to this date."

"Sweet? The only person that thinks that is you." Boruto smiled as he opened his eyes. "But I'm happy we're doing this too."

Standing up, Kawaki grabbed Boruto's hand and pulled him to his feet. "We better get our spaghetti finished up." He suggested and the two of them went into the kitchen together.

While Kawaki put some water on to boil for the noodles, Boruto added the sauce to the beef and vegetables, taking his time to mix it well. He was capable and it really made Kawaki happy to see him at ease. It felt good to know other people were feeling free and for some reason it felt even better when he thought about Boruto.

For the next twenty minutes, they talked about the group, Kawaki telling Boruto more about all their friends. It was important to know about each other, but Kawaki wanted him to understand them, he wanted him to be comfortable with them, so they would all help each other when he wasn't around anymore.

Boruto fixed their bowls and Kawaki carried them over to the bar. They ate mostly in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one and they did occasionally make comments on how good it was. They both thought they'd outdone themselves and it had been fun cooking together.

"I don't think I should have had the second bowl." Kawaki groaned as soon as they'd transitioned to the couch.

"I tried to tell you." Boruto chuckled, leaning back to get more comfortable. "You ate too fast too."

"Ugh, it was so good." Kawaki whined in his defense. "Don't call me out anymore."

This time the blond full on laughed and reached over to poke the other man's stomach. "Do you always eat like this?"

"...no."

As if that was convincing. "Poor thing."

"Stop it." Kawaki huffed. "I was excited, okay. I just need a minute."

It had been delicious and a good first attempt at cooking again for Boruto, but Kawaki had been a big help. "You did a great job." He told him.

Kawaki smiled, eyes closing softly as he leaned over and rested his head against Boruto's. "You were the one who did everything." He said. "I really loved it. You're an excellent cook."

"Thank you." Boruto said and decided to make another bold move today, snuggling up against the other man. It was a date, after all. He was a cuddler though he would never admit it.

"Are you having fun?" The question was asked softly, curiously, with an underlying tone that was almost _sad. _No matter how great the date was, it was obvious there was still something on Kawaki's mind.

"Are _you_ having fun?" Boruto asked and hoped he wasn't starting to think about the day's earlier events, but he knew he probably was. He couldn't blame him.

"I am." Kawaki assured him with a smile and moved his arm around Boruto, wanting him even closer. He had to enjoy it while he could. "I wish it never had to end."

"And keep me here forever? Isn't that kidnapping?" Boruto teased, but knew what he meant. "Making good memories . . . we can always keep doing that, can't we?" It's what was helping him cope and deal with his issues. It's what saved him, Kawaki and the group was saving him.

Kawaki hummed softly. "I guess that would be kind of like kidnapping. I like making good memories, Boruto. I'm really grateful that I met you… but…" he stopped himself, near panicking at his almost slip. He couldn't tell him, he had to keep him happy and if the word vomit started it probably wouldn't end.

"But?" Boruto pressed.

"Ah, b-but nothing…" he stammered, hugging the blond a little tighter to his chest. "Just… thank you." Kawaki parted his lips to place a tender kiss to the top of his forehead and then repeated, "thank you." with nothing but sincerity.

He meant it from the bottom of his heart.


	5. Pain

**Together**

Chapter Five

_Pain_

* * *

It felt like Boruto was stumbling head first into his feelings for Kawaki. It was certainly the first time in awhile since he opened up like this, showed a softer and more vulnerable side of himself. And Kawaki was doing the same thing. The blond could tell a lot of things from a person's voice, he could hear the happiness and bittersweet sadness that lay underneath. It wasn't just the stress of what happened or the thought of going to court, Kawaki was expecting the worst. He was swimming in negative thoughts while trying to enjoy this date with Boruto.

Taking his mind off it wouldn't work anymore, the blond didn't want him to keep it bottled up either. He had enough experience with that to know it wasn't a good idea. He took a deep breath as the other man held him close and took comfort in the familiar smell and warmth of his arms.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Kawaki unconsciously held him a little tighter and reminded himself not to say exactly what was on his mind. It was late now and the end of their date was inevitable, as much as he hated it. "Our date went by so fast." He murmured, knowing he had to take the blond home and finally succumb to the man he really was.

"Don't change the subject." Boruto told him, not letting him run away from the topic this time. "I'm not leaving until I help you . . . I know you're hurting."

Kawaki closed his eyes, willing himself not to react. "I'm fine. Really, you're wrong. I'm okay. I know you should be getting home…"

"You aren't as good of a liar as you think you are. You can't fool my ears, Kawaki, not with your squeaky stress ball or your voice." It was time he stopped trying. "Come on, you can tell me. Can't you?"

"There's nothing to tell." He sighed and reluctantly pulled his arms away from Boruto. His agitation was growing rapidly. He was frustrated, he _was _hurting but he didn't want to put it off on anyone else.

The blond frowned and sat up straight. "Obviously there is or else I wouldn't be asking. Would it be easier to talk to someone else then?" He asked, admittingly a little jealous. They knew him way better than Boruto did and Kawaki probably felt more comfortable telling one of them.

"No." Kawaki huffed. "I said there's _nothing _to talk about. I'm fine. I'm not worrying about anything." It hurt to lie and he wanted nothing more than to confide in Boruto and let him talk him down. It was pointless though, that's why he couldn't.

The denial was starting to irritate him, but he tried not to get upset. "I don't believe you."

Knowing he had to calm himself down to make it believable, Kawaki took a moment to breathe. "I'm sorry. Don't get upset okay… it's just been a rough day. I'm happy though, we got to make these memories together and I don't want it to be ruined."

"Meaning if you told me then it would ruin our day?" Boruto questioned. "You've never lied to me before so please stop trying to do it now. That would start to ruin things." It insulted his intelligence, he didn't like being lied to or made a fool of. He was blind, not stupid.

"I don't want to lie to you. I want you to be happy." Kawaki whispered. He could feel Boruto tearing him down and it was absolutely terrifying.

The shorter man reached for him and took hold of his hand. "Whether I'm aware of it or not, letting you suffer alone could never make me happy. I've been . . . I've been doing that to myself enough to know . . . I would never want that for someone else. I'm learning so much now, I'm making good progress. Let me put what I've learned to use or at least try to. The least I can do is listen." It was one of the few things he was good at.

"Boruto, you really helped me today." Kawaki said, finding himself pulled in by the blond. He couldn't help the need to be close to him so he didn't stop himself from wrapping Boruto up in his arms again, near crushing him to his chest. "There's nothing else… just me wishing this never had to end. But it does. Nothing lasts. Nothing ever lasts and I hate it. Why can't I just be here with you like this?"

Boruto was conflicted. He didn't like the sound of that or understand what Kawaki was getting at, but if he was talking about the big picture then . . . "Some things you can't change no matter how much you want to. You're right, everything does come to an end but that goes for bad things too. It won't seem so hopeless and dark forever." He was finally beginning to see the light again. "As for this ending . . . if you don't like it, just start it all over again. You know?"

Kawaki couldn't make him understand because he couldn't blurt out the truth. That after he dropped Boruto off tonight, they would never see each other again. It hurt him deeply, both from knowing that and also from not being able to tell him. "You're right." He eventually agreed.

_I am?_ "Of course I am." Boruto scoffed, but was relieved he didn't fuck things up.

"Yeah. You're cute too." Kawaki found himself smiling at how animated Boruto could be over the smallest things. He raised his hand, stroking his cheeks with the backs of his fingers. "I want to kiss you."

Boruto's heart started to pound again. "You already did. So another would be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kawaki asked, already leaning close enough for Boruto to feel the heat and wind from his breath.

"Yes." He responded and closed the distance.

Their lips met softly, the kiss being slow and tender and soaking Kawaki in a wholesomeness down to his bones. He really liked Boruto and would have liked to keep him like this forever, or even have more, but he didn't let himself get carried away. Though he took his time, he never tried to take more than those innocent kisses. When he pulled away, he sighed.

"Thank you."

Kawaki was saying that a lot today, but Boruto didn't mind. "Any time."

"It's almost nine… do you have a certain time to be home?" Kawaki asked hesitantly, not knowing if he needed to be home before his sister got there or not.

There wasn't really a set time. "Whenever is fine . . . well, as long as it's not three a.m. or something. Himawari would skin me alive."

"Oh I wouldn't do that." Kawaki laughed. "Maybe just one more hour?" Then he would definitely be able to let go. Probably.

"Maybe two . . ." Boruto corrected with a smile and wrapped his arms around Kawaki's neck.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair for him to find Boruto only to have to lose him so soon. Life was never fair to Kawaki though. He still heeded the moment, embracing the blond around his slim waist and placing a few kisses to his temple. "Okay, two it is. What do you want to do?"

There were a lot of things the blond wanted to do, but for now he wanted to know more about the man he was taking a risk with his heart. "Will you tell me your story?"

"My story…" Kawaki sighed, but knowing this would be the only time he could tell him made him want to tell Boruto. "Well, I grew up not far from here. I lived with my parents. They were both young and mixed up with some bad shit. Always high and drunk. All the time. My mother overdosed many times over the years and my father had a thing for kicking my ass. It didn't matter what I did, he was never happy and she was just too far gone to care."

He went on to explain how hard things were growing up for him. He never finished school, his mother ended up killing herself from one of her many overdoses and the abuse from his father got worse after that. Kawaki explained how much he hated his life and how he did his best to fight his father, but ended up following a path similar to his, which scared him. At the time he hadn't cared though and he started using hard drugs and drinking every day much like they did.

Throughout the years, Kawaki had only made a few friends that meant anything to him and only one in particular had stayed around when he hit his lowest point. Kawaki hated to even remember all his mistakes even though they continued to haunt him—reminding him that he could never escape no matter how good he tried to be. His anger issues had grown over the years and he so often lashed out at any and everyone for no reason. He was no different from his father in that regard and he'd wound up hurting the only friend he had left.

It was harder for Kawaki to talk when it got to that point in his story, because he'd been so alone. He lost everything even though he never had much to begin with and he just couldn't reign in his temper. He was in and out of jail but it didn't have a big impact on him until he could be considered an adult and over that time, he'd overdosed himself several times. He almost died more than once, but he never cared and always threw a fit every time he realized he could have been done with his shitty life, only to find himself saved. For nothing.

"I thought when I was forced to join the support group that it was the stupidest thing, but I was still suffering from my addictions so I preferred it over jail. At least if I was free for the most part, I could get fucked up and keep living until I finally died. I never thought they would grow on me or make me actually like people again. It wasn't always easy, and I beat the shit out of Iwabe one day over a damn bet. I don't know why, but he forgave me for that and everybody was just… well, you know how they are.

"Especially Hōki and Inojin, I just… I had this strong urge to protect them and they made me happy. Everybody did. Over time, I just settled more and more and eventually agreed to go to rehab. It's been over a year now since I've been clean, but every day is still a struggle. And now…" he cut himself off, eyes widening once he realized he was about to slip. "Well that's it."

Hearing what Kawaki went through put some things in perspective for Boruto. While he had been struggling with his own demons these last two years, the other man had been fighting his own for his whole life. And he was still fighting. All of the blond's tantrums and hardships, they didn't seem nearly as bad as what Kawaki had gone through. Boruto couldn't imagine a life with so many bad memories . . . it was no wonder he wanted to make good ones. The fact that he had survived all of that was more than inspiring. Boruto respected him a lot, he was amazing. He made him want to try harder, to strive for better.

"And now . . . you just have to work on your restraint." Boruto finished for him. "Or at least, that's what Shikadai had said when he was talking to those people back at the center." The mediator had done his best explaining the situation, but they wouldn't listen.

"I don't think it's meant to happen for me… and it's kind of too late for me." He told him quietly. His fate was sealed and it was all his fault. There was nothing he could do now.

Once again, Boruto didn't understand. "How is it too late?" Here they were again back at the root of the problem. If only Kawaki would come clean with his feelings and tell him the whole truth instead of half of it, share his worries and fears. He wasn't so sure he convinced the other man after all, he was still sensing grief in his voice.

"Because, I fucked up. I always fuck up. It's just who I am."

Boruto tightened his hold and pulled him forwards until their foreheads were touching. "So what?" He didn't believe that, but if Kawaki honestly did, "_so what_?" He repeated. "I like who you are."

"That means a lot to me…" maybe in another life they could have been happy together. "You like me and can't even see me…"

"I can see enough." He could see the important things. "I just wish you could see it too. Hōki and Inojin were right . . . you're not as bad as you pretend to be. How about you take our word for it?"

"But I can't. You know what happened today. That's who I really am. Anything can set me off and I just black out and lose it. It won't be the last time."

"Right, because you're not a robot that can be magically fixed. You're always going to have anger issues, just like me." As Boruto spoke the words out loud, he realized just what that meant . . . and that he had to accept it. "But that doesn't mean we have to give up controlling it. Being perfect is overrated, but I think we could get damn near close." They had support there to help them. They had each other.

"You're so fucking sweet." Kawaki groaned, hugging his date once more with strong arms. "You really make me wish I could keep you forever."

The blond blushed at the thought. "Someone's confident." Thought he had said 'wish'. "What's stopping you?" He asked, almost inaudibly.

"I'm a fuck-up, remember?" He said as he ran his fingers through Boruto's silky blond locks.

"And I said so what, remember?" Boruto grinned, leaning into his touch. "I really couldn't care less."

"So even though I'm an asshole… maybe even an ugly asshole, you still like me…" Kawaki chuckled. He was still amazed that Boruto had agreed to this date at all.

"Well it's not like I have any room to talk." Boruto pointed out. "You haven't seen the worst of me, Kawaki. But I get the feeling you don't care about that . . . so I don't care about how bad you can be either."

"You're special, huh… I know I'll never forget you. Or tonight… I'm really happy."

Why did that sound like goodbye? "Me too."

Before long, their date had come to an end, though they ended up spending more than two more hours together before Kawaki took him home. He was having intense anxiety the whole drive and it only worsened whenever he parked. He got out, hands shaking as he helped Boruto out of the car and walked him to his front door. This was it and Kawaki found himself unable to breathe properly. Boruto was holding onto the rolled up painting with a cute smile on his face, his sunglasses hanging from the collar of his shirt instead of hiding his eyes.

"I have something else to give you… but don't check it until I'm gone, okay?"

Another present? "Okay." Boruto nodded and held out his hand, admittingly with excitement.

Kawaki bypassed his hand and slipped the key to his apartment in Boruto's pocket. He wouldn't be needing it anymore and he was sure the group would take care of things for him. "No touching… until I'm gone, okay?"

"If you insist." The directions were making him even more curious, but there was an underlying alarm bell ringing in his head.

He was so cute and sweet that he managed to melt Kawaki's heart no matter how much pain he was suffering mentally. The taller man cradled Boruto's face in his hands and dipped down to kiss him one last time, hoping to express his feelings to the blond in one way or another. When he straightened again, he smiled at seeing how flushed Boruto's cheeks were.

"Thank you again, Boruto. For everything. I had so much fun." His hands fell away and he took a step back, knowing it was time for him to go.

Something definitely wasn't right. "Yeah . . . see you at the next meeting."

"Take care of yourself." Kawaki said, forcing himself to turn around and walk away. He couldn't believe he held himself together for so long, but he was finally able to lose it as soon as he got back in his car.

Boruto went up to his sister's apartment as he heard the car pull out of the parking lot and was attacked by said sister the second he walked through the door. She grilled him about details, beyond happy that he had spent time with someone of his own accord. It wasn't that big of a deal and he hated to think of what she would do if he told her it had been a date. They didn't talk too long though, wrapping it up in less than an hour. She had to work in the morning after all and he wanted to examine his gift. After setting the painting down on his desk, he plopped down on his mattress and felt the small object in his pocket. Taking it out, he easily recognized the shape and feel of cold metal against his fingers.

A key.

_A key to what?_ A bad feeling kept nagging at him and he wasn't sure what was causing, what was telling him something was very wrong. Of course Kawaki's behavior had been concerning, but to unsettle him to this degree . . . what if nothing he had said really helped the other man? What if . . . Boruto sat up and told his phone to text Hōki and Inojin. Out of everyone in the support group, they seemed to be the closest with Kawaki. He told them the taller man had been acting off the whole time they were together and he was worried. He hoped they were still awake, he didn't think he would be able to sleep if something wasn't done.

"Hōki says: '_Off? How off'_?"

"Text to Hōki: He was holding back something important and wouldn't tell me no matter what I said. He's hurting." Boruto spoke, thinking over their long conversation. He had thought he helped Kawaki just a little at least, but the bad feeling in his gut said otherwise.

"Hōki says: '_Shit, he's not picking up his phone. How long has he been by himself'_?"

He asked his phone what the time was. "Text to Hōki: About forty minutes."

"Hōki says: '_Something is definitely wrong. He turned his phone off… I better wake up Inojin and try to find Kawaki'_."

That made it easier to breathe at least, maybe Kawaki would open up to them. "Text to Hōki: Alright, keep me updated please."

"Hōki says: '_I will. Thanks again'_."

Little did Boruto know that that would be the last message he would get for the night. It was completely silent on Hōki's end and no other replies when he reached out to learn what was happening. It made his nerves skyrocket and he kept twirling the key around in his hand, trying to reason with himself. Nothing awful could have happened, right? Kawaki was at Inojin and Hōki's mercy when they were around. Surely they had gotten into contact with him, they were probably with him that very second. Everything was fine . . . but they weren't answering their phones. Boruto stayed in his room worrying even as the sun came up. Why was no one responding? What could have possibly happened?

It was really stressing him out, but as he heard his sister moving around in the kitchen he finally got a text message.

"Inojin says: '_Sorry! Things are crazy. Is there any way you could come over'_?"

After waiting and waiting, that was all he got? And it did nothing to help his growing anxiety. He asked Inojin where they were and then left his room. Himawari was just about to start cooking breakfast when he saw Boruto come over, still in the clothes he had worn yesterday and sunglasses on as if he was about to go out. With a furrowed brow and a frown, she was cut off before she could finish her question about his appearance. Boruto asked her if she could drive him to Hōki and Inojin's apartment building before she went to work. He didn't want to worry about her stressing out as well on top of everything else, so he spared what little details he had and simply told her it was important.

Himawari was beyond confused however Boruto rarely asked her for anything. If he was asking her now, he really needed her help. She agreed to drive him and they left after she fixed and packed a quick breakfast. Important or not, she wasn't about to let Boruto skip breakfast. She was going to go inside with him, but he told her to go ahead and get ready for work. He would have one of his friends take him home later. The word friends influenced her quite a bit and despite her concerns she was happy for him. Himawari said to text her so she knew how whatever was going turned out, making him take the packed food with him.

Boruto huffed, but didn't fight it. He went as far as using his wretched cane to enter the building and asked a stranger to help him with the elevator. It wasn't an experience he liked, but he didn't have time to get upset about it. He was already upset enough anyway. Once he got to the right floor, he felt along the walls and doors to locate the room numbers. Inojin had given him the address and Hōki's apartment number, but it would have been smarter on Boruto's part if he got one of them to meet him outside. He found the right room regardless after a few minutes as he traced the number with his fingers.

"No! _No, Kawaki! _Ugh—stop it!" Hōki's shouts carried into the hall.

Boruto knocked on the door quickly, but didn't wait for someone to answer before he tried the handle. The door was unlocked and he walked right in with hurried steps, crashing right into what sounded like Inojin.

"Oof!" Inojin grunted and was barely able to prevent them from falling over. "Boruto—thank goodness."

"Where's Kawaki? What's he doing?"

"Boruto?" Hōki screeched, sounding just a few feet behind Inojin where a lot of ruffled noises were coming from.

Inojin helped the other blond get closer as he reached his hand out. "Kawaki? Are you here?"

Kawaki and Hōki were both on the floor, panting, their attention turning to him and capturing Kawaki's enough for Hōki to finally swipe the syringe in his hand. "Inojin!" Hōki tossed it to the blond and Inojin scrambled to catch it.

Boruto was left to stand by himself and he carefully moved his cane around on the floor. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Give me my shit, Hōki." Kawaki rasped, gasping with each word as he struggled to breathe properly.

Inojin hid the syringe behind his back and took a few steps away.

Boruto followed the sound of his voice, his cane coming into contact with something. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" He sounded hurt.

"Get the fuck off of me." Kawaki growled and more shuffling was heard.

"No!" Hōki yelled, sending Inojin a pointed look that had him running off with the syringe. "It's gone. Let it go, Kawaki."

Blue eyes blinked helplessly behind his shades, staring in the direction of the other two on the floor. He knelt down to feel what his cane had bumped into and frowned when he realized it was a shoe. Were they seriously fighting?

"Why are you doing this?" Kawaki hissed, still struggling with Hōki. "Let me live my fucking life!"

"That's what I'm doing you _jerk!_" Hōki groaned loudly.

Inojin came back panting a little. "It's . . . it's done. I got rid of it."

Hōki sighed in relief while Kawaki cursed in a pained whisper.

"You _know _right? You know my life is over. I _won't _do it. I can't live in there. Just let me go. You weren't supposed to find me. None of you."

Boruto's blood was starting to run cold. "What were you going to do?" He asked in a quiet tone.

Kawaki didn't respond, unable to speak the words to Boruto aloud no matter how intoxicated he was. But Hōki pressed him.

"Tell him, Kawaki. Tell him what you turned to instead of us."

"There was nothing—there _is _nothing any of you can do! It's over." He finally managed to get Hōki off of him without hurting him and scrambled to his feet, staggering towards Inojin. "What the hell did you do to it?"

Inojin moved to stand behind Boruto, grabbing onto the back of the blind man's shirt. "It's gone!" He yelled and tried not to start crying again . . . he was the one that set all of this into motion with his episode. He turned Kawaki back into this.

Boruto was tired of being out of the loop and did his best not to lose his patience. "What the fuck is going on?"

Kawaki took a step back at the change in Boruto's tone and his wording. Hōki clambered to his feet and rushed over, smacking Kawaki right in the chest.

"He's an _idiot! _That's what the fuck is going on!" Hōki nearly screamed in outrage. "A whole year of sobriety, just thrown away! Just because you think you know everything!"

"You relapsed?" Boruto couldn't believe it . . . not Kawaki. He was one of the strongest members of the group, he was one of their main pillars of strength . . . even the mightiest fell sometimes, but . . . Kawaki was his light in the darkness. What would he do if he went out?

"Yes! _Yes! _Yes, I fucking did, okay?!" Kawaki choked on a sob and swayed on his feet enough to make him kneel where he was. "Thought it best to live a little before I'm finished. Is that _so wrong?"_

Boruto's ears were ringing and he couldn't speak right away. He needed a moment to take everything in, to put everything together.

Inojin wanted to go comfort him, but he knew he would just be pushed away. "You're not finished." He weakly protested as the guilt put a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, it's not over. There's no way any of us are letting them take you for five years or longer. Not even a few days." Hōki added.

Kawaki huffed and shook his head back and forth. "They don't want me free. I'm not good like you three." Kawaki croaked, his voice as broken as he was.

"Kawaki you're good. You mean so much to us. You're always protecting us. Let us protect you this time." Hōki spoke softly, sweetly and Kawaki looked back at him.

"I'm worthless. Just a damn pissed off junkie."

Boruto dropped his cane, the metal clanking against the hardwood floor. "Pissed off . . . I'll show you pissed off." He spoke lowly. He knew Kawaki was being consumed by hopelessness right now, he knew he was in pain. But he couldn't control his temper. "What was all of that supposed to be earlier? Your final goodbye to us? To _me_? You were just going to grit your teeth and bear it until they took you away. Let us deal with all the shit afterwards, shrug it off after a while with a simple 'there was nothing we could have done'? No matter what happens we're still going to have memories, Kawaki, I'm not going to wake up one day and forget.

"I'm not going to go off and find that happy ending because it doesn't fucking exsist. We don't get what we want, it's never perfect. The world is a fucked up and scary place and I hate it. I hate it so much sometimes, but you can't just walk out." Not even that long ago he had been trying to do the same thing, trying to leave Himawari, but now that someone he cared about was trying to do it to him . . . it put things into perspective. "You can't just end your life and leave us to carry on with our miserable ones without you. If jail is your own personal hell then tell it to fuck off. You've got people here, we're not going to disappear. Shit, I'll go to jail with you if you want. But if you call yourself worthless again I'm going to come over there and smack you."

Kawaki had gone silent, staring at Boruto throughout his outburst in disbelief and amazement. There were many things going through his unclear mind, but he was beyond touched by the rant the blond had gone on. He knew he was wrong, he couldn't deny it. However, he was at a loss. He didn't know how to fix anything.

"I'm sorry… I don't want you to hate me." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Boruto took a deep breath. "Then get your ass over here and act like you have some sense."

Kawaki snatched Boruto by his wrist, tugging the blond against him in an instant and wrapping his arms around him in a crushing embrace. He leaned down to rest his cheek on top of Boruto's head, breathing shakily as he tried to calm himself. The shorter man held him back just as tightly and buried his face in Kawaki's chest. Boruto wasn't angry that he was scared and depressed, that he reeked of alcohol and had refused to share his feelings. He wasn't even angry that the other man had relapsed. What made him upset was that Kawaki was going to walk out of his life as if he was never coming back.

Boruto couldn't handle that. "We're staying together, aren't we? It can't end like this, I won't let it." He whispered. "So please . . . don't push me away."

"We can't," Kawaki shook his head, but only held him tighter. "they're going to take me away. For a long time… so what's the fucking point?"

Why couldn't he make Kawaki understand? What was the point? _What was the point?_ Boruto couldn't believe he just said that. So if he did get locked up for a long time, the blond wasn't allowed to go see him? They were supposed to cut each other off and not even think about the day he would be released? There was no future? _There was no point?_

"You—you just—" Boruto was so worked up that he couldn't get his words out. He pushed at Kawaki's chest to break free, his last bit of control snapping.

The taller man stumbled at the surprisingly strong shove, at least in his intoxicated state. "What?" He groaned back. "Do you want me to lie? You think I want to be this way… that I want to be in fucking jail for five years… it will be even longer you know because I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Yeah, you are stupid!" Boruto yelled and kneeled down to find his cane. He needed to go before he started breaking shit. "Go ahead and throw everything away! It's apparently not important enough. How dare I try to make an effort, it's pointless. _I'm pointless!_"

"What?!" Kawaki's voice came out as loud and desperate as Boruto's. "It's not you! This is about _me _and my fuckups." He huffed at Boruto's fruitless search and grabbed him by the wrist to haul him back to his feet. "Just calm down."

"No! Get the fuck off of me!" He scowled. "This is about your life, but you don't want me in it—you don't want any of us in it in any type of way."

"It's not like that!" Kawaki yelled, holding him as still as he could, though Boruto was apparently a fighter. "I want you. All of you. But I don't want to be in jail. Why can't you understand?"

Was he serious right now? "Are you serious right now?!" He shouted, voice reaching a higher pitch. "I know that, do you think I want you to go either? Have you listened to anything I've said? You don't make any goddamn sense! Let me go, I'm leaving!"

"You're not fucking leaving!" Kawaki plopped down on the floor, bringing Boruto right along with him. His arms remained secured around his middle while he held him close. "I'm saying I can't survive jail. Not for that long. I'd rather die."

Boruto was pushing at his shoulders, but stopped at Kawaki's last words. In the next instant he smacked the grey eyed man right across the face. "You bastard." The blond got out, voice broken as his eyes filled with tears.

Kawaki's face was still turned from the slap to his cheek, that whole side stinging in a way that he would never forget, no matter what state he was in. Time had seemed to stop for a moment. Hōki and Inojin were just a few feet away, holding each other as they watched, crying and sniffling. Kawaki felt his heart drop at the sound of the three boys he wanted nothing more than to protect, crying, all because of him.

Then he snapped, but it wasn't in anger. It was from so much pent up frustration escaping him, pouring out in strong waves. He snatched the shades off the blond's face and flung them aside in favor of grabbing him by the face. In the same instant, he was kissing Boruto hard, holding him firmly in place.

It wasn't easy to force his lips away, but he did just long enough to whisper, "I'm sorry," then he kissed him again, a shorter kiss that was just as hard and desperate. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Boruto didn't get a chance to respond before he was kissed again. He wasn't supposed to kiss back, he was supposed to be angry, but he couldn't help it. He liked the idiot more than he could have ever imagined. He was weak for the man that helped him start to change his life.

"Oh God, Inojin… they're going to have make up sex right here, right now!" Hōki pretended to whisper. But he was loud.

Inojin let out a wet laugh. "Want to go to my apartment?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to watch… but okay. Let's."

Boruto honestly couldn't believe those two and would have given them a piece of his mind had his lips not been preoccupied. Kawaki wasn't letting up, paying no attention to the two's words or their departure. Even after they were long gone, Kawaki continued to kiss him, soon slipping his tongue into his mouth. Boruto could easily taste alcohol from the other man's mouth, but he didn't care. He didn't know if anything had changed, what exactly his sorry meant, where they stood or what was going to happen. But he knew he couldn't resist Kawaki's touch and seductive kiss. Boruto fisted his shirt as a soft moan left him and tears continued to fall from his eyes.

When Kawaki broke away, it was only because he needed to breathe. His heart was pounding dangerously and he was certain he was more high off Boruto than any drug or drink could ever get him. He stared dazedly at those beautiful teary eyes, hating himself all over again for being the cause—even though the redness didn't take away from how breathtaking they were.

"Boruto… I want you in my life." He admitted breathlessly, quietly, feeling so, so broken and yet so full of feeling. It was too much.

"Then prove it to me." Boruto told him just as quietly. "Don't make me look back at every moment we shared together with regret, hating myself because I couldn't do anything to save you." He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to imagine Kawaki not being here anymore. He didn't care if it was selfish. "Don't turn my good memories into bad ones that only hurt the more I think of them."

"I never wanted that." Kawaki shook his head quickly. "I want good memories. I want more. I really do… but they're taking it away from me and I'm scared. I always lose everything… and just when I found you—"

A sad smile appeared on the blond's face. "You still don't get it . . ."

"I do… I'm going away and even if I could survive it, I would never want you to wait on me or anything like that."

"So what's the point." Boruto repeated and closed his eyes, dropping his head. He wasn't getting a say in this, he realized that now. He wasn't going to get a future with Kawaki because the man wouldn't let him. He didn't feel angry anymore . . . just devastated.

"I know I fucked up… nobody knows it as well as I do. And I'm sorry I dragged you into it. All I wanted was to make you happy… and make good memories… and get closer to you. I never meant to hurt you like this. I understand… if you hate me."

Boruto didn't think he could ever hate him, but he was tired. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to go home."

"Y-you're gonna leave?" Kawaki frowned, heart breaking all over again.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it? For us to say our goodbyes." Boruto bit his lip and tightened his grip on Kawaki's shirt. "You want . . . y-you want to . . ." He couldn't say it.

"It's not what I _want, _it's just… I don't want to make you suffer. But I—I don't want you to leave me."

They were just talking in circles. "What do you think is going to happen when you're gone? How can you make me say goodbye?" Originally he hadn't even given the blond that and planned to disappear altogether. More than just jail, Kawaki was talking about ending it all. The tears wouldn't stop and pretty soon he bit hard enough to make his lip bleed. "You're the one leaving me."

"I don't want to. I don't want to." Kawaki repeated over and over, trying to get his feelings across. "Even if I accept everything, they're forcing me away. I know it's my fault but… there's nothing I can do. You will forget all about me as soon as I'm locked up."

If Boruto had the energy and the heart, he would have smacked Kawaki again for that. "Then what's the point?" He threw back at him again and let go, pushing weakly at his chest. "Let go."

"No." Kawaki shook his head. "Please don't leave me."

The shorter man raised his head, more frustrated than ever that he couldn't see him. "Why are you fighting me on this? Do you only want me around when it's convenient for you?"

"No! Of course not. I want… if I have to go to jail… I don't want to be alone before then… because I don't trust myself."

Boruto wasn't a fool, he wasn't going to think that meant Kawaki had changed his mind about the future. After all this, why would he? But if this meant there was even the smallest chance that he wouldn't harm himself then Boruto was going to take it. He let himself go limp and simply rested against the other man in defeat.

"Thank you," Kawaki sighed in relief, dropping his head to rest against Boruto's. "Do you think… maybe I could get out sooner?"

"I think you're an idiot." Boruto stated without mercy. "But I hope so."

"And you would still be my friend… even after all that time… even though I'm an idiot?"

"Of course I would." Boruto said and let his eyes drift closed again.

"Okay… I believe you." Kawaki said quietly, playing with the blond's sleeve.

_You bastard_, Bouto thought as those words forced him to hope for the better, hope for a future where Kawaki wouldn't push him out of his life. He wanted to hope and believe that he could get through to that thick head of his. He had nothing else to say however and didn't want to argue anymore. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to think. For now he just wanted to rest and let that bastard hold him close. He wanted to have one more moment of peace in Kawaki's arms.


	6. Love

**Together**

Chapter Six

_Love_

* * *

Kawaki woke up with a pounding headache that was just a small piece of his hangover from hell. He was confused at first, didn't know where he was or what had happened, but then he realized he wasn't in his own apartment. He was at Hōki's. In Hōki's room. Alone. _Hungover. _

"Fuck. _Fuck. _Fuck!" He spat each word, louder and louder, sitting up and ignoring the pain lancing through his head and pulling on his hair hard. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He soon began panting, feeling panic rise up to an intensity that left a crushing weight on his chest.

He'd ruined everything. After over a year of sobriety, he'd thrown it all away. He hurt those closest to him too. Forgiveness wasn't even a possibility at this point and he was livid. The rage that boiled inside of him was frightening, all-consuming and dangerous. He was going to snap and he knew it, but he quickly searched his person for his stress ball. It wasn't there.

"Son of a bitch!" He thrashed in the bed, shoving the covers off of him and grabbing one of the pillows to throw it against the wall. Then he did it again and again. "Fucking idiot! Fuck!" Now everybody hated him. Even if he could somehow forgive himself—which he couldn't—they would never forgive him.

Kawaki really wanted to break something. The pillow wasn't doing it for him, yet he continued to slap it against the wall while cursing himself for everything he possibly could.

"Fuck," he eventually groaned when he tired himself out and flopped back down on the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with me…"

Inojin popped his head in not a second after the words left his mouth. His eyes flickered between Kawaki and the floor, still feeling guilty about everything. He was the true one at fault, but he didn't want to say anything about it and make things worse. He came in and walked over to the bed before climbing on, well aware of the mood the other man was in. Even still he silently placed the abused pillow in Kawaki's lap and then laid his head on it, curling in on himself.

"Inojin," Kawaki frowned and laid his hand over the boy's head. "Fuck, I'm sorry… I don't know how you don't hate me."

"But I'm the reason that-" The blond cut himself off and swallowed. "I love you. I'll always love you. You're there for me no matter what and I can never repay you for it, you're my family."

"You're too much. I love you too. You know that, right?" He had to know, Kawaki really needed him to. Even after everything he'd put him through.

Inojin gave him a smile. "I know."

"You crazy little shit… you've already forgiven me, haven't you?"

His smile widened. "Maybe."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you guys… and yet I keep putting you through hell." He sighed and curled his arm under his head so he had a better angle to look at Inojin. "I really fucked up last night."

Inojin would never say it out loud, but that was certainly an understatement. "It wasn't your finest moment . . . but everyone struggles sometimes . . . Iwabe and I are the worst . . ."

"No you're not." Kawaki sighed again. "You never hurt anyone… ever. Neither does he."

"That's not the point." He said and started to play with Kawaki's pant leg. "The thing I have to work on isn't not hurting people, it's dealing with people in general. Chocho's been sober for five years . . . and Sumire's been clean for three . . . they continue to strive and you and Metal and Hōki are getting there." His improvement wasn't nearly as much as theirs. "You're better at dealing with your problems and working on them than me." It wasn't like Inojin was trying to make things about him, but all of this was a result of his lack of development.

"Yeah, totally. I just fuck people up, including myself. Get back on the hard shit, make my friends cry and get myself locked up. I'm a fucking saint. Praise me."

Well when he put it like that . . . "You know what I meant." He mumbled quietly. "I'm not excusing what you did, but I get it."

"It's not your fault, Inojin. I know you think it is, but it's really not. If I was smart, I would have just gotten you out of there. But I'm not… I had to lose it, as usual." He rolled his eyes at himself and grunted after a sharp pain in his head reminded him of his mistakes. "Shikadai is probably going to hit me harder than Boruto did." He frowned when he thought of Boruto, unable to remember him leaving. "I guess he did leave, huh…"

Inojin sat up, trying to take his words to heart while he commented, "He's in the living room."

"Boruto is?" Kawaki asked, grey eyes widening. He sat up as well, forgetting the pain for a minute. "What did he say?"

"Well . . ." Inojin trailed, not sure if he should tell him. "It's been an eventful afternoon."

"Fuck." Kawaki groaned and rolled over into his side. "No way I'm going to show myself to him after everything. He hates me."

"If he did, he would have left." Inojing pointed out. "Especially after almost setting fire to . . . I mean . . ."

"Fire? _What? _What happened?" Kawaki sat back up worriedly, ready to show himself after all.

Maybe it would be better to tell Kawaki, maybe he could help. "He tried to make us something to eat and wouldn't let us help. Hōki had to beg him to get out of the kitchen . . . he's been refusing to let us help with anything."

"Damn stubborn ass." He huffed and got out of bed, rubbing his temples. "I'll set him straight."

Inojin didn't envy him. "Good luck."

It didn't sound like Inojin had a lot of faith, but Kawaki ignored it and walked out of the bedroom, padding down the short hallway and into the living room. Boruto was sitting on the couch, an angry pout contorting his whole face. It shouldn't have been so cute, but… it was Boruto. Hōki was sitting in the chair across from him, looking scared. Kawaki gave him an apologetic look as he moved to sit beside the pouty blond. Boruto knew he was there, but he had nothing to say to the other man. When the blond had woken up, everything seemed just as bad as before he slept. Perhaps even worse due to his short fuse. Everything was irritating him and he tried not to let it, but it was useless.

He was dropping things, running into furniture, setting food on fire and refusing to let the little ones help him. He couldn't control it . . . he couldn't control anything . . . not his feelings, not Kawaki, not his future and not his sight. He felt like he was back at square one, but he wasn't breaking things or yelling despite how frustrated he was. Regardless, he didn't want help and he didn't give a fuck where his cane was at the moment. Instead he reached forward to grab his glass of water only to knock it over on the floor. _Perfect. _As if things weren't bad enough, why not add to the list?

Kawaki was quick to lean forward and pick up the glass, handing it off to Hōki while Inojin came over silently with a towel to dry the water from the floor. Kawaki could _feel _the frustration pouring off Boruto, even worse than his own, but he didn't hesitate after that to link his fingers with the blond's.

"I'm sorry I made you so mad… but I get it. I'm mad too." He told him truthfully, speaking as softly as he could. "I fucked up, said some shit and then held you hostage. I was wrong. As usual."

Boruto stood up. "I think I'll get another glass of water."

Kawaki pulled him back down. "Hōki is already getting it."

"I can do it myself." Boruto told him and stood back up again.

Kawaki snatched him right back onto the couch. "I know you can, but I want to talk! Shit."

"Well I want to get my own damn glass of water and I'm going to!" So much for not yelling.

"Fucking try me and see if I don't lay on top of your little ass. You won't be doing anything after that." Kawaki threatened.

Boruto snorted and yanked his hand free, standing up for a third time. Kawaki had _had _it at this point, so he did just what he threatened to do, forcing Boruto back onto the couch, onto his back and then laid over him with most of his weight.

The blond struggled beneath him. "Get—off of me!"

"Nope."

Once again, Boruto wasn't in control. "You are so infuriating!"

"If you're gonna hit me again, try to avoid the right side." Kawaki grumbled.

"You think I won't?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Let me up. I want . . . I want to . . ." _I want to do something for myself without relying on others._

"Just fucking hit me already if it will make you feel better. I want to talk to you… please. So just get it over with."

Boruto really couldn't stand him. "Fine . . . talk."

"I know I can't change what happened. I made a lot of mistakes and… I really don't expect you to forgive me. But I want you to know that… I'm going to listen to you. I won't do anything like that… what I was trying to do, I mean. I'm going to accept things for what they are, even if it's hard… and I want you to still be my friend, if it's possible."

Boruto didn't understand . . . he was suddenly changing his mind? Just how much had the alcohol and drugs played into his behavior this morning? It didn't make sense when beforehand he had already planned to leave Boruto with nothing but a key and some memories. But maybe . . . maybe . . .

"And when you get out of jail? What then?" He asked, almost inaudibly. Had Kawaki truly changed his mind, was he really affected by what happened between them?

"I hope… maybe we can try again. I want to cook with you again… and paint and other things. A lot of things. If you haven't forgotten about me by then… I want to make more good memories with you."

Boruto brought up his hand and touched the left side of Kawaki's face, lightly smacking his cheek. "That's for putting me through hell." He said and then pulled him down into a soft kiss. "And that's for staying with me."

"Thanks." Kawaki smiled. "Do it again."

The blond gave him a small smile of his own, tugging him down into another kiss. Kawaki hummed against his lips, but didn't linger too long. He wanted to—oh, he really wanted to. But he needed a shower and a toothbrush. So he kissed Boruto's cheek a few times instead and then shifted to move off of him. The shorter man sat up, admittingly missing the weight on top of him. So Boruto couldn't control everything . . . but perhaps he could control some things and it wasn't pointless to try.

"Come home with me," Kawaki suggested as he stared into those alluring blue eyes.

"For today?" Boruto asked, raising a brow. It was practically night time already since they slept most of the day away.

"For the weekend… at least." Kawaki corrected.

"Oh . . ." He thought it over for a moment, but knew he would end up agreeing. "Alright, but I'll need to pick up some clothes and stuff from home."

"Okay… do you have any idea where my car is?" Kawaki asked carefully and Hōki snorted, giving away his position behind the couch alongside Inojin. "I guess you know, Hōki?"

"It's in the parking garage." He answered. "I drove us from the club back to here… remember?"

"No, actually, I don't." Kawaki muttered shamefully.

Boruto raised both eyebrows this time. "The club?"

Kawaki's face fell and he averted his eyes. "A lot happened…"

That was . . . concerning. "Do I want to know?" Better yet, "_Should_ I know?"

"Yeah, you should!" Hōki said quickly. "When Kawaki gets in his head and wants to turn to that shit, he always ends up in one of three clubs. Or all three is he doesn't find what he's looking for."

Inojin could see where this was going and went to get the other blond's cane and sunglasses.

"Right . . . how about you walk me down, Hōki, and you and Inojin tell me all about it." Boruto suggested as he got up.

"What the hell? You're leaving me? I thought you were coming with me…"

"I am." Boruto said as he accepted his things from Inojin. "But Hōki is going to help me downstairs." This was one of the few times he didn't mind the extra aid.

"But I want to help you." Kawaki pouted.

Boruto put on his shades, but didn't extend his cane. Kawaki was the one that usually helped him so he understood the protest. "Well . . . I guess you can as long as the little ones still come with us."

"Okay." He got up, knowing it was best just to agree. Boruto took hold of his arm and the four of them all walked out together. On the walk, Kawaki held his tongue, knowing it truly was best for Boruto to know all his secrets. It was why he'd told Hōki and Inojin to begin with.

"We found him at Karma last night. He was already wasted and found a connection. We tried the other two places first, which took up a lot of time so he'd been out there for a few hours before we found him. He knows where to go when he wants things. I even tried to fight that sick bastard, for selling bad drugs to our Kawaki." Hōki huffed poutily. "I haven't seen him like that in a long time, and when he gets like that… all he wants is more."

Inojin nodded in agreement. "Getting him into the car was the hardest part."

"I'm surprised and impressed you two managed it." Boruto said.

"If I hadn't swiped the drugs from Kawaki, we would have never gotten him out of there. I had to wrestle him for so long. My whole body hurts today!" Hōki went on dramatically.

Once again Inojin nodded in agreement. "I gave him a massage, he was so tense and knotted up."

"So that's what you were doing when I came in." Boruto put together.

"We were fighting over the drugs!" Hōki explained. "Yeah, Kawaki was so mad. So, so mad. Thank goodness you showed up."

The blond didn't know about that . . . Kawaki had a deeper and older connection with those two. Boruto wasn't sure how much help he ended up being, but he was glad Kawaki seemed to finally get it. "Your neighbors probably hate us."

"Nobody cares about them," Hōki rolled his eyes. "All that matters is we got to Kawaki before he could do any worse."

"Yeah." Inojin chimed in.

Boruto didn't say anything, but he held onto the taller man's arm tighter as he smiled. They said goodbye to Hoki and Inojin before they got into Kawaki's car and then headed to Boruto's place so he could pack a bag. Himawari wasn't home just yet, having to stay a little later and missing the chance to finally met her brother's friend. There was no rush seeing how the blond planned to keep the grey eyed man in his life for a long time. The ride to Kawaki's place was completed in silence. Kawaki has a lot to think about, a lot of guilt gnawing at him and also the picture of Boruto moving around so easily in his own apartment fresh in his mind. It really made him happy to see the blond doing things, because he understood just how important that was to Boruto.

When they arrived, Kawaki grabbed Boruto's bag and helped him out of the car, taking his hand as usual. They still kept their silence on their way inside and then Kawaki finally released him. He didn't want to, but he wanted Boruto to have his independence and do as he pleased. The blond went about learning each and every room though he knew he wouldn't get them all right away. It would take a little time to familiarize himself with the apartment, but he would do his best and had a good grip on the layout. Kawaki went to take a shower as he continued to roam and he stood in the hallway when he was finished, right in between the other man's bedroom and the guest room. He debated with himself for a long couple of minutes before he got his bag and put it in Kawaki's room.

Then he unpacked a little, deciding he would shower too. His nose was filled with the smell of Kawaki's soap when the bathroom door opened and tried not to think about if he was wearing a towel or a robe.

"Whoa, shit, wasn't expecting you to be there." Kawaki laughed softly. "Oh well… I'm uh… completely covered. Nothing to worry about."

Boruto wondered for a brief second why he bothered trying to lie when he had told him before it was useless. It was obvious in his voice, but he wished Kawaki hadn't said anything at all. His cheeks flushed and he didn't know whether to curse his blindness or bless it.

"Mind if I go in next?" He asked, holding his things in his arms and relieved he didn't stutter.

"Go ahead… you got it… right?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to help or not, but there was no way he could let himself get inappropriate.

"Yeah." Boruto nodded and reached out to feel for the wall, dropping his shampoo bottle in the process. He bent down to pick it up and his scented soap fell as well, making him curse under his breath. It had nothing to do with his flustered state. Not even a little.

"I got it." Kawaki said, coming over a little too close. Did he need to be so close? Had he even put anything on? No… Boruto would have heard it. He grabbed the shampoo and soap before standing back up and handing them out. "Here,"

The blond tentatively reached forward, taking one item at a time. "Thanks . . . . . maybe just lead me to the door?" He asked in order to prevent any more clumsiness.

"Sure," Kawaki smiled and moved his hand to Boruto's back as he ushered him towards the open bathroom door. He walked him inside too, explaining where everything was on his way to the shower. He pulled his hand away from Boruto's back to open the shower door. "It's open here. I'll hang you a towel up. Need anything else?"

"No, I'm all set."

"Okay, cool. If you need me, just call me…"

Kawaki breathed a sigh of relief once he was outside of the bathroom. He left the door cracked, not so he could sneak a peek because he would never do that, but so he would be able to hear Boruto better in case he needed something. The shower turned on just a moment later and Kawaki walked to his dresser, deciding to put on a pair of joggers over his briefs but nothing more. Then he sat on his bed to wait.

Boruto's shower took around fifteen minutes and Kawaki waited patiently the whole time, though he couldn't stop imagining the blond in his shower… naked. He didn't even know how this happened really, but he was definitely happy about it. When Boruto came out, he was dressed in purple pajamas with pink penguins all over them. His hair was still damp and a total mess, cheeks flushed and _god _he was the cutest thing Kawaki had ever seen.

"Feeling better?" He asked, clearing his throat when he noticed the shift in his voice.

"Yeah." Boruto said and then added, "I left some of my stuff in there. Try not to move any of it around so I can find it later, okay?"

"Got it. I won't touch anything." He promised as he got to his feet. "Come here, let's go eat something."

Boruto smiled and padded over towards his voice, happily taking his hand. "Are we going to make it together? Cooking lesson number two?" Or date number two . . .

"You bet. I was thinking a chicken and beef stir fry." Kawaki suggested as he guided Boruto along with him.

"Sounds good and I'm hungry."

"Me too, still have a damn headache too." Kawaki hoped food would be the thing to get rid of it. When they made it to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out the meat and vegetables, handing the meat to Boruto while he took care of the vegetables. "I'll go ahead and get these ready while you wash those."

The blond turned on the cold water once he found the sink. "I'm on it."

"Thanks." Kawaki smiled, happy to see Boruto calm and at ease. He just wanted to do things and Kawaki understood that. "Well, here come the tears." He mused as he got started with the onions. "I hope you'll cheer me up once I start crying."

"As long as you don't bring them over here." Boruto laughed, already able to catch a whiff of them.

"Fine, fine. I'll protect you." Kawaki sliced away, making quick work of the onions before sliding them aside and getting started on the bell peppers.

Boruto got to work washing the meat, taking his time to make sure he was doing a good job. Once Kawaki finished with the vegetables, he got out his largest pan and set it on the stove, then carried the vegetables over to the sink to be washed as well. They switched ingredients, so Kawaki could slice the meat finer. And soon the two of them had everything combined and cooking.

"Great thing about stir fry… it doesn't take long." Kawaki said as he pulled Boruto into the living room.

"It won't take long to eat either." Boruto promised, it smelled great.

"It sure won't." He agreed as he sat on the couch and tugged Boruto down into his lap.

The blond was caught off guard, especially when his hand came into contact with a bare and muscular chest. "W-where's your shirt?"

"Didn't want one." Kawaki answered, smirking at how flustered Boruto got from just that. So easily. "Problem?"

_Yes. No._ "You . . . could catch a cold or something." He said, well aware of how lame that sounded, but what was he supposed to say? And how was he not supposed to feel him up? Just a little bit . . .

"I'm always like this at home… and you're gonna be here all weekend, so you should get used to it."

Valid point . . . but there was no way Boruto was going to get used to this. "Are you saying you're going to walk around shirtless all the time?" He asked, hand trailing up the other man's peck.

"Yeah. You gonna complain?" Kawaki asked even though he doubted it. Even if he did complain, he wouldn't mean it.

"Wouldn't you cover up for any other guest? Just because I'm blind doesn't exclude me." Boruto told him, hand coming back down to feel those abs. "With that logic you might as well walk around naked." He said and then realized that was basically an open invitation. "Please don't do that."

"It's just about my comfort." Kawaki said, shuddering slightly as the gentle touch gave him chill bumps. "I won't go naked, you might accidentally feel something you can't forget."

Boruto blushed hard and decided that maybe his little groping session wasn't the smartest idea in this position. He should stop . . . in a minute. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying, accidents happen… though it _probably _wouldn't be an accident." He couldn't stop grinning now, especially seeing those cheeks so wonderfully flushed.

"Well that wouldn't be because of me." Boruto muttered.

"Mmhmm. Sure. I mean, I wouldn't even mind… though I do think you should feel the rest of me first."

Someone was enjoying themselves. "I think not."

"Mmhmm." Kawaki watched his face while Boruto continued to feel around his body. "I was just talking about my face, by the way… you know, so you can figure out how ugly I am."

The blond scoffed, not believing it nor caring if he actually was. "Since you insist." He said and reluctantly stopped his exploring. Then he brought both hands up to Kawaki's face and started mapping out his features. He felt over his jaw and lips, his nose and his ears to paint a picture in his mind. His thumbs traced over his eyebrows and along his forehead, gently touching over his closed eyes. " . . . What's this? A heartbreaker?" Boruto whispered, smiling.

"What gave you that idea?" Kawaki chuckled.

"Striking, attractive features and the fact that I already like you."

"I'm glad you don't think I'm ugly… but I'm not out to break any hearts. Especially not yours." Kawaki assured him.

Boruto touched their foreheads together, glad to hear it. Then he addressed the cold pieces of metal he had felt. "All those piercings too. You have an image or something, tough guy?"

"No, not really. I just like it… have some tattoos too."

Boruto's smile turned into a wide grin. "Fancy."

Kawaki laughed. "Fancy? I don't think so." He said as he got up, easily maneuvering Boruto with him. "It's just _me _I guess."

"Yeah, I think it suits you." Boruto agreed, holding on to him. "Why are you carrying me?"

"Well, after I got up, I didn't want to put you down." He shrugged, but did so once they were standing before the stove. He handed Boruto the wooden spoon and held him back while he removed the lid, keeping him from getting burnt by the steam. "Okay, go ahead." He said once it was safe, releasing him.

The shorter man thought he was sweet even if it was a little embarrassing. "Time to put the stir in stir fry." He said as he put the spoon into the pan, moving it around.

"Shit, it smells so good. I'm starving." Kawaki said, mouth watering. It wouldn't be much longer now.

"There won't be any leftovers here." Boruto chuckled. "Just don't go eating too much like you did last time."

"Good luck stopping me. I'm gonna be a miserable bitch after this." And he was nothing short of ecstatic about it. "I swear I can already taste it. Looks great, maybe only a few more minutes with the lid on."

Boruto shook his head at him, but agreed about letting it sit for a little longer. Kawaki placed the lid back over the pan while Boruto set the spoon aside and then they stood there in a comfortable silence, embracing each other while waiting for the food to finish up. Five minutes later and they were seated at the bar, each with their own hefty serving. Kawaki near moaned at the first taste of it.

"Fuck, it's better than I expected." He said, not caring one bit if his mouth was full.

"From the sound of it, you're going to be regretting this for sure." Boruto knew he was going to stuff himself silly.

"It will be happy regrets. I promise." He said, mouth already full of his second bite.

Happy, but oh so miserable. The blond dug in as well and was just as taken with the taste. He had to admit, they made a good team. The delicious stir fry was gone in no time at all and the pair soon settled back in the living room like a couple of couch potatoes. Kawaki laid back on the couch, stretching while snatching Boruto down on top of him.

"I think I overdid it a bit." He grumbled. "Sleepy now." Sleepy enough to keep his eyes closed and he inhaled the sweet, soothing scent of Boruto's shampoo.

Boruto wasn't surprised and had in fact called it. "A nap then." He hummed, liking the idea himself. "You're warm." And comfy.

"You're soft. I like it." Kawaki smiled sleepily. "It's still early though… shouldn't we stay up a bit longer so we actually sleep all night?"

"Eh . . ." He couldn't be bothered and closed his eyes as well. "I'd rather use you as a pillow."

"You still can… just saying, we could… talk or listen to music or do other things."

"Too late, I'm already sleeping."

"You won't wake up until morning!" Kawaki whined loudly.

Boruto smiled as his hand ran up the other man's side, part of him wanting to feel more and the other part wanting to see if he was ticklish. "If you go to sleep too then we'll both sleep until morning. Problem solved."

"I'll never be able to sleep if you keep it up." Kawaki mumbled, not that he was complaining. He quite liked those soft hands on him.

Boruto giggled at the tone of his voice. "Your fault for putting it out here."

"Well I didn't know you wouldn't be able to control yourself." He smiled, admittingly happy about it. "Maybe we should get in bed instead."

Boruto stopped himself from jumping to any conclusions. "I don't want to get up though."

"It's okay, I'll carry you." Kawaki cooed, sitting the two of them up with ease before shuffling off the couch, lifting Boruto along. "_Baby."_

"I am not." The blond huffed, refusing to acknowledge the heat in his cheeks. "I was just cozy."

"Like a baby." Kawaki snickered as he carried Boruto down the hallway and into his bedroom. After he laid him on the bed, he settled himself beside him, tucking his arm around the blond and keeping him close.

Boruto rested his face in his neck, not caring if he was hiding. "No."

"Yes. _Baby_." Kawaki's smile widened into a grin.

"_No_. Fuck you." He said and poked him in the stomach.

"Oh, no. I could fuck you though." Kawaki licked his lips, feeling smug.

Boruto's face really flamed this time, but he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of physical retaliation. "Proud of that one, aren't you?"

"Hey, don't be mad because I'm stating the facts. Besides, you would love it."

The shorter man wiggled around in his hold until his back was to the other man. "Sorry, can't hear you. Sleeping."

"Running away from me?" Kawaki rolled over with him, spooning his smaller frame happily. Oh, this position he _liked. _"Don't be scared."

Boruto's heart was pounding like crazy. "Who's running?"

"You," he answered in a hushed tone after settling his lips at the back of Boruto's neck. His hand started roaming up and down his arm too. He just couldn't help it.

"No I'm not." He insisted, excitement building up in his stomach. "I'm dodging, catch me if you can."

"But I already have you." Kawaki reminded him, hand moving from his arm to his side and then slipped under his top.

Well, if they were speaking technically, "So you do. Doesn't mean I'm going to play nice."

"Why not? I'm nice… you should be too." His voice came out a little lower as he felt up Boruto's warm, smooth skin.

"Don't feel like it." Boruto said, arching back into the taller man's groin.

Kawaki's breath hitched at the move, having not been expecting it. "Naughty then?" Kawaki asked, wondering just how Boruto was when it came to things like this. He wanted to find out.

A mix of both was more his nature, but he was more than happy to take Kawaki along for the ride. "Only one way to find out."

"I'm looking to learn." Kawaki said, gliding his hand up Boruto's subtle abs under his shirt. His excitement was growing, making him flex his hips the tiniest bit. _Shit, it had been a while._

Boruto rocked against the movement, wanting to feel those large hands all over him. "You'll pick it up quick enough, don't worry."

Kawaki wasn't sure if he'd make it long enough to learn, because _fuck _he wanted Boruto. He wanted him bad enough to strip him right away and just ravish him, but he wouldn't. That wouldn't be right, no matter how badly he wanted him. It would be so much better if they took things slow. Still, his hand moved a little quicker, having the desperate urge to feel him everywhere. Soon, he was working his way back down, having no intention of stopping at his waistband.

Boruto knew it was coming but still gasped as fingers slipped into his underwear. The heat between their bodies was so much hotter now, the way he fit against him so tantalizing. The blond leaned further back, fisting the blanket as he hooked one leg around the other man's. His already high senses made each caress that much more intense and he moaned at the simplest touch to his cock. It didn't help that it had been a long time since he was intimate, not even touching himself.

"Fuck, you want it too, huh? You're so hard." Kawaki couldn't believe this was really happening.

The husky voice in his ear was _really_ doing it for him. "I want it. Touch me more."

Kawaki wouldn't need to be told twice. He was all too happy to be able to feel him like this, to know how turned on he was. His hand that had just been ghosting up and down his shaft wrapped around it, slowly moving up and down. His lips pressed several kisses to Boruto's neck before he started sucking on it gently. The blond's breathing faltered and his hips moved in time with his hand. It felt like too many things were going on at once and yet not enough, the soft pull of lips and wet tongue making him melt. He was going to burn up at this rate. He released the blanket and unbuttoned his shirt, popping them open with a practiced ease.

Kawaki loved how eager he was, how his cock throbbed in his hand, every soft little whimper that escaped him. He didn't want to stop as much as Boruto wanted him to continue. However, he did want more. Forcing his mouth away from that perfect skin, Kawaki panted heavily in his desired state and moved to get Boruto on his back so he could get on top of him.

"You look so fucking good right now."

Boruto turned red for the upthm time, actually able to feel Kawaki's eyes on him. "Don't . . . don't stare." He said in his embarrassment, reaching for him. "Come here. Let me feel you."

Kawaki leaned down over him, connecting their lips in a hungry and passionate kiss, giving Boruto the opportunity to touch as he pleased while he continued to stroke the blond's length. The blue eyed man moaned into his mouth and carded a hand through his hair. His fingers trailed along a toned back, nails scratching Kawaki's shoulder blades and lower back on a particularly curved stroke. He welcomed and thrived under the weight above him as he struggled to focus. He wanted to be closer, he kissed him harder, but it didn't last long. The skillful and deliberate touch suddenly tightened around him and Boruto broke the kiss with a surprised yelp before he bit Kawaki's shoulder.

Kawaki grunted and stroked him a little firmer while grinding his own erection against Boruto's thigh. The thick and heavy cock was making the shorter man clench in want and anticipation. He was going to come already at this rate, covering the taller man's shoulder in apologetic open mouthed kisses. Everything was driving Kawaki crazy. He was wanting for so much and yet couldn't stop what he was doing now. He wanted Boruto to come, he wanted to watch that cute face of his twist in ecstasy. However, he supposed it wouldn't do for Boruto to come with his bottoms still on, so he stopped just long enough to remove them.

The body laid out before him looked absolutely delicious and Kawaki wanted a taste. Settling himself on his front on the bed between Boruto's legs, he brought his mouth to his hip bone and placed an open mouthed kiss over it. The gentle touch of his lips had Boruto's length twitching right next to Kawaki's face and he pressed his right hand to Boruto's inner left thigh, spreading his legs apart. His kisses trailed downward, over his thigh from the top to the inside and then he turned his head to give the other leg the same attention.

The blond's head tossed and turned at the teasing and he grabbed onto whatever he could reach at his sides. "Don't . . . don't tease." He panted as his legs began to tremble.

Kawaki didn't intend to, he just wanted to take his time and make sure he really took care of Boruto and made him feel good. He was just so wanton and flawlessly flushed and looking as if he couldn't take anymore, so Kawaki relented and raised his head, opening his mouth to drag his parted lips over Boruto's pretty, pink cock. He was so hard, smaller than Kawaki, but so perfectly fitting for his body. He was absolutely gorgeous.

The warm breath over his member sent shivers all over his body and his hips twitched. "Kawaki." It was getting harder to breathe and the blue eyed man felt light headed, drunk off of all the sensations.

Knowing Boruto's sense of touch was more intense than most only made Kawaki want to give him more. He was just as affected as the blond was, hungrily dragging his tongue along the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip—taking him into his mouth and engulfing his cock in his hot, wet mouth without wasting another second. The blond moaned and flexed his thighs as his arousal skyrocketed. Immediately it was almost too much, sweet bliss running down all the way to his toes. A hand flew to Kawaki's hair out of desperation and he hoped his grip wasn't hurting his lover.

Feeling Boruto's cock pulsating as he sucked on it was making Kawaki even hotter than he already was and the taste of Boruto's essence had his own beginning to ooze from his tip. Boruto was squirming so much and tugging his hair so hard, Kawaki knew he wasn't going to last and he didn't want him to fall apart yet. Not until his cock was buried inside him.

Sucking his way back off of Boruto's length, Kawaki groaned when the blond pulled even harder on his hair, not wanting his mouth off of him. "Mm, Boruto… calm down for me." He breathed, mouthing at the tip of his member.

A whine left Boruto's throat. This hadn't gone the way he thought it would at all, he had no idea he would be reduced to a shuddering mess and so easily. He took a moment to catch his breath, but the mouth and tongue on his cock wasn't helping. "F-fuck . . . for once I'm glad I can't see you right now . . . the image would kill me."

"Nah, just make you come." Kawaki corrected, smirking as he gently grasped Boruto's hands and pulled them down from his head as soon as they released his hair. "Just stay still for me, okay?"

The blond nodded, but then thought better of his instant agreement. "I'll try, but . . . it depends on what you're going to do." He told him honestly.

Knowing it must be frustrating for him not to be able to see anything, Kawaki explained, "I'm going to grab my line from right here. I always keep it on my bedside table." He retrieved the bottle while he spoke, getting settled right back between Boruto's legs. "I don't want you to come until I'm inside you, so I'm going to get you ready for me."

"Oh." Boruto squeaked, but would never admit to doing so. Kawaki was certainly thorough in both his words and his actions. "Well then . . . carry on."

_Carry on. _Kawaki chuckled softly as he spread Boruto's legs further apart and marveled at the sight of his opening. He would have taken the time to enjoy looking a lot more, but he was too hungry to feel him and Boruto was far too needy to wait.

Warming up a generous amount of the lubricant, Kawaki looked to his lover's face when his fingers finally moved to his entrance, circling it and lathering the lube over it. It was tight, but Boruto was completely relaxed, wanting it, opening up for him easily. That soft voice was vibrating Kawaki's very being and his cock was darkening angrily, demanding attention so he didn't hesitate in pushing the first finger all the way in. That only made Boruto cry out louder, hips moving in the most sensual way to try and get more.

"Greedy little thing… I don't want to hurt you." Kawaki smiled, though he was working his finger around and around, in and out, stretching and stretching without going too far.

"S-sorry." Boruto stuttered as he moved his hand up to grip the pillows rather than reaching for Kawaki again. Once the taller man leaned back over and was inside of him though, he was fair game. The blond could feel every arch and caress of Kawaki's finger, making his head spin. "Feels . . . good." It was harder to talk than he would like to admit.

Kawaki hummed, saying nothing more as he concentrated on getting to the second finger, and eventually his third. By then Boruto was panting heavily and near thrashing on the bed. So much precum had leaked out of his cock and Kawaki wanted a taste, he wanted to touch, but he didn't allow himself to. Boruto wouldn't last if he did.

Once the grey eyed man knew the blond was ready for him, he removed his fingers and coated his throbbing cock in the lube, shuddering at his own touch. He was so turned on and in need of release that he knew it wouldn't take long for him either.

"Are you ready, love?" Kawaki asked as he crawled over the trembling blond, ghosting his lips over his forehead and rubbing his cock between Boruto's slick cheeks. He was open and both of them moaned each time Kawaki's cock prodded at his rim.

Boruto's arms flung around his lover's neck and he barely resisted the urge to bite him again. "Ready." He breathed, hooking one leg around his hips to help bring Kawaki closer. "So ready. Take me, Kawaki."

"Fuck…" Kawaki drawled, sucking on Boruto's neck while he held his cock in place and slowly pushed his hips forward, the tip popping into that tight heat and stealing his breath away. "Oh… _fuck."_

Being breached was too overwhelming, his insides spasmed as he was stretched and stretched. The further Kawaki pushed the more control Boruto lost and his voice cracked once the other man bottomed out. The pleasure threatened to make him pass out, the hot and pulsing cock nestled against his prostate. His mouth hung open as his gaze raised upwards towards the ceiling and his orgasm was teetering on the edge.

Trying to remain still to give Boruto time to adjust to being so full of him was proving to be exceedingly difficult. His dick felt suffocated and he needed so badly to move so every second he didn't move made him groan more and suck harder on his lover's neck. When he did finally start to move, his thrusts were slow, but firm and precise. He aimed purposely to hit Boruto's sweet spot on every inward stroke, barely preventing himself from coming too soon.

However, when Boruto clenched around him and screamed as his orgasm washed over him, seed shooting out strongly in thick streams and his pretty little face looking so utterly wrecked—Kawaki fell right over the edge. His thrusts were stronger and faster as he worked then through their orgasms and right in the heat of it, Boruto bit down on his shoulder. Hard.

"Ah, shit." It hurt, but damn if Kawaki didn't like it. Once he couldn't take any more movement, he remained fully sheathed inside Boruto and didn't move an inch until his shoulder was released. Boruto's head collapsed on the pillow as he struggled for air and Kawaki didn't help, stealing his lips for a long and tender kiss.

The blond had thought he would last much longer, but he didn't worry about it seeing how Kawaki was in the same boat. It wasn't as if he could have helped it anyway. The whole experience was intense and fast and utterly perfect. His body was tingling and his lips were lazy in their attempt to kiss back, Boruto had barely survived and he would do it again in a heartbeat. Just not right this second . . . or any time tonight.

"Kawaki." He whispered when his lips were finally released, eyelids falling closed as unconsciousness threatened to take him.

"Sleep, Boruto." Kawaki told him, tone just as soft and heavily laced with affection. He placed a kiss on his cheek and didn't move, wanting to wait until Boruto was sleeping.

"Whatever happens, happens . . ." Boruto trailed, doing his best to tell him what he wanted to say. "Whatever happens . . . love you."

Kawaki's world came screeching to a halt at the sleepy confession just given to him. His throat felt tight. He couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding. Boruto just said that he loved him and it made Kawaki realize that he felt exactly the same way.

It was exhilarating.

But at the same time… it was terrifying.


End file.
